Papá, te presento a mi novio
by lady Evelyne
Summary: ¿Os imagináis lo que pasó cuando Lily le presentó a James a su padre? ¿O cuando Rose tuvo que anunciar que Scorpius era su novio? Pequeña recopilación de varias historias. Intento de humor. Acepto sugerencias. HIATUS
1. Presentaciones LilyxJames

**Disclaimer**** – HP pertenece a J.K. Rowling y la trama me pertenece a mí. Intento mantenerme siempre dentro del canon, por lo que los padres de Lily carecen de nombre. **

**Quiero hace un mini-fic de cuatro o cinco capítulos sobre cada pareja que tenga un padre (o hermanos) celosos, y tengo previsto, para cuando termine los capítulos sobre mi pareja favorita, hacerlos sobre Rose y Scorpius, y más tarde, sobre Ginny y Harry.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Papá, te presento a mi novio<strong>

**El señor Evans**

Lily había vuelto a su casa al fin. El último curso de su hija en aquel extraño y mágico internado había concluido. Pero, lejos de lamentarlo, quería hacer algo útil por la comunidad mágica, en sus propias palabras, y quería seguir estudiando.

El señor Evans estaba muy orgulloso de su hija. Era una muchacha preciosa, estaba en la flor de la vida y, lo más impresionante, practicaba la magia. Había visto a su Lily ayudar a su madre con las tareas domésticas, y se asombraba al ver como todo se arreglaba con solo agitar la varita.

Pero, además de sentirse orgulloso, estaba algo triste. Los intereses de su hija eran ya algo incomprensible para él, por mucho que tratara de entenderlos, y a veces hablaba de cosas que le resultaban desconocidas o extrañas. Además, su hija mayor, Petunia, y su hija menor estaban muy unidas de pequeñas, pero ahora parecían haberse separado de repente, coincidiendo con la entrada de su pequeña en el internado.

Tenía la esperanza de que todo se arreglaría. Su pequeña familia era especial, y eso era lo que contaba. Era especial porque era suya.

Suspiró con satisfacción al mirar las flores de su parterre, recién podadas y replantadas. Amaba las flores, al punto de poner nombres de flores a sus hijas, dando la casualidad de que su mujer también llevaba el nombre de una flor. Rose, Petunia, Lily...

Las gardenias estaban creciendo de maravilla, y también las prímulas y las rosas. Volvió a suspirar y entró en su casa.

Oyó a su mujer y a Lily hablando en la cocina. Se acercó silenciosamente, sonriendo...

–Hija, se lo tienes que contar a tu padre...

¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que Lily tenía que contarle? Pegó su oreja a la puerta con disimulo y siguió espiando la conversación.

–Lo sé, mamá, pero tengo miedo de su reacción...

Malo. Muy malo. Su hija nunca había tenido reparos en contarle nada, ¿por qué iba a ocultarle algo ahora? ¿Por qué parecía tan nerviosa? Su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato.

–No tienes que tener miedo, Lily. En el fondo, no es tan malo.

Oh, Dios Santo. Que sus sospechas no fuesen ciertas, que no lo fuesen, que no lo fuesen...

–Sí, pero ¿y si entonces no lo quiere?

–Seguro que es encantador, y tu padre lo querrá de inmediato. No tienes que preocuparte –¿Encantador? ¿Quererlo?–. Estoy segura, lo querrá como si fuera hijo suyo.

Al señor Evans estaba a punto de darle una aploplejía...

–Pero...

–Será peor si lo ve llegar de repente, Lily. Tienes que contárselo a tu padre.

–Sí, mamá, se lo contaré. James...

¡¿James? ¿Había un chico implicado? ¡Eso sí que no! ¡No, señor!

Entró corriendo en la cocina donde estaban sentadas su hija y su esposa. Estas lo miraron estupefactas y no era para menos. El señor Evans tenía la cara tan roja como el pelo que le quedaba, estaba furioso y le temblaba la barba. Corrió a abrazar a su hija y gritó.

–¡¿Quién se ha atrevido a tocar a mi niña? ¡Espero que esté bien preparado, porque lo voy a matar! ¿¡Quién es ese ''James''!

Sujetó a su hija por los hombros, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–¡¿Te ha hecho daño? ¡¿Ha hecho algo que tú no quisieras? ¡¿Te ha dejado embarazada? –soltó a su hija y empezó a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado–. Podemos poner una denuncia, tú tranquila, todo se arreglará... Ese James me las va a pagar todas juntas... ¡Le voy a estampar mi pala en la cabeza!

Madre e hija se miraron sorprendidas.

–Pero, papá...

–¿Qué ocurre, mi niña? ¿Quieres decirme algo?

–Emmm... Pues resulta que sí. Tres cosas. ¿Me escucharás y no me interrumpirás hasta el final?

–Sí, mi niña, sí.

–La primera: NO estoy embarazada. No sé de dónde has sacado tamaña tontería, pero te aseguro que no estoy en estado. Lo segundo, James no es un violador ni nada similar. Es, de hecho, un muchacho muy amable y cariñoso, que no ha hecho nunca nada en contra de mi voluntad. Y lo tercero... esto... Papá, James es mi prometido y nos vamos a casar en unos meses.

Un silencio se instaló profundamente en la cocina. La señora y Lily se quedaron donde estaban, contemplando con asombro la reacción del padre de familia.

Su rostro dejó de estar rojo para pasar a su color normal. Se mantuvo por unos momentos... hasta que Lily comentó quién era James. Su rostro enrojeció rápidamente, pasando a un tono violáceo nada saludable. Después se puso verde, y más tarde amarillo y hasta acabar más pálido que la cera misma.

–Llega hoy para conoceros –musitó Lily débilmente.

El silencio persistía en la cocina. Lily oía los latidos de su corazón golpeando en su oído y su madre tenía las manos sudorosas sobre las de su hija. Ninguna de las dos mujeres despegó la vista del hombre, que aún estaba sentado en la silla donde se acomodó para escuchar a su hija.

Un portazo se escuchó en el pasillo.

–¡NO! ¡Nadie me va a quitar a mi hija! ¡¿Lo entendéis? ¡NADIE! –explotó de repente el señor Evans.

Una voz femenina se oyó desde la entrada.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Papá? –preguntó Petunia extrañada al ver a su padre.

La hermana de Lily acababa de volver de una cita con su nuevo novio, Vernon Dursley. A opinión de su hermana menor tenía un gusto francamente horrible. Llevaba una gruesa cinta en el pelo rubio, de vistosos colores y brillos innecesarios. En vez de llevar una camiseta, lucía un top que dejaba al aire todo su abdomen, de color amarillo canario y tenía puesta una minifalda de tela vaquera sinceramente horrible. Era alta, pero se plantaba encima de unos tacones aguja de diez centímetros con valor.

A opinión de Petunia, era su hermana la que tenía un gusto anticuado y pasado de moda. Lily, a pesar del calor, llevaba una blusa de color azul claro, arremangada hasta los codos, con los dos primeros botones de delante abiertos. Ésta se fruncía debajo del pecho y el resto de la blusa flotaba libremente, sin dejar nada al aire. Lucía, además, unos sosos pantalones cortos de color blanco y unas sandalias planas de cuero. Se había recogido el cabello en una trenza desaliñada y no se había maquillado. Francamente horrible, pensó Petunia con desprecio.

–Hola, Petunia –saludó Lily con suavidad.

Su hermana la ignoró olímpicamente y miró a su padre, que resoplaba como si fuera un toro. Explotó de nuevo en la pequeña cocina.

–¡Ese James no sabrá apreciarte! ¡Nadie lo hará! ¡Nadie te merece lo suficiente como para dejar que te cases! ¡Eres una niña! No tienes ni los veinte siquiera, ¿y ya quiere casarse contigo? ¡¿Qué clase de loco haría eso?

–Lo haría un loco enamorado –contestó Lily– al que le corresponde otra loca enamorada. Lo quiero, papá. No quiero casarme con nadie más.

–¡Pues no te cases!

Lily negó con la cabeza.

–Yo quiero casarme, quiero una familia, pero no la quiero con nadie que no sea James, papá. Como tú mismo has dicho, soy una niña, pero soy una niña que sabe lo que quiere. La situación es inestable en el mundo mágico, papá... Mañana podría pasar cualquier cosa, y no quiero arrepentirme de nada antes de morir –al ver que su padre la iba a interrumpir alzó la mano–. No quiero pensar en el hubiera...

–Tú no vas a morir mañana –gruñó su padre.

Lily se puso de pie y tomó las manos de su progenitor.

–Espera a conocerlo para hacerte una opinión suya, ¿vale?

Miró a los ojos castaños de su padre y éste supo que no iba a convencerla de lo contrario. Era decidida, y su hija estaba determinada. Si algo sabía, era que Lily no iba a cejar en su empeño. Se casaría quisiera él o no.

Asintió secamente y salió de la cocina, dejando a su familia un momento.

Su niña, su Lily, su hija... Ya no era su niña. Había dejado de serlo. Ahora era una mujer, una mujer de armas tomar, fuerte y valiente. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su pequeña, de su hija segunda. Petunia nunca le dio tantas satisfacciones como su Lily. Daba problemas y se quejaba de todo. Pero Lily no era así. Era amable, cariñosa, inteligente, hermosa... mágica.

Y ahora se iba a casar. No había terminado los estudios y quería casarse ya. No sabía cómo ni quién era ese James, pero sí sabía que no merecía a su pequeña. Nadie lo hacía.

Recordó el día del nacimiento de su pequeña. Estaban en el colegio de Petunia, celebrando el día Escolar de la No Violencia... y su mujer había entrado en parto. Su Lily... nada más nacer había sonreído, y el médico la había mirado con asombro... Los bebés no solían sonreír hasta el tercer mes, y Petunia misma había tardado tres meses y medio. Supo que su pequeña era especial. Casi nunca lloraba, y al año ya sabía hablar.

Aunque lo peor llegó cuando su hija cumplió seis años. Pasó el peor susto de su vida. Recordaba haber visto a Lily asomada en la ventana del ático, riéndose, saludándole con la mano al llegar del trabajo... Y, de repente, se cayó. Él aún estaba en el coche y se quedó paralizado al ver cómo su pequeña gritaba y empezaba a caer. Se horrorizó. Repentinamente, su hija se paralizó en el aire y empezó a descender con suavidad.

Cuando recobró el control de sus miembros, corrió hacia donde estaba su hija, que se miraba las manos con asombro. La llevó al hospital inmediatamente, pero el médico le tuvo que repetir una y otra vez que Lily estaba en perfecto estado.

Fueron muchas cosas más. Se trataba sobre todo de detener objetos en el aire. La azucarera que se caía llegaba al suelo limpiamente y con todo el azúcar en su interior. Un paso mal dado, un pequeño tropezón, y, al caer, se detenía en el aire. El agua que se derramaba volvía a su recipiente automáticamente.

Se acostumbró. Todo cobró sentido con la visita de la profesora McGonagall cuando su Lily cumplió 11 años. ¡Su hija era bruja!

Empezó a ir a ese extraño colegio, y volvía cada verano alegre y llena de vida. Sus notas eran brillantes, las mejores de su clase, y todo parecía indicar que le esperaba un buen futuro por delante. Petunia, mientras su hermana se esforzaba por estudiar, salía de fiesta, fumaba y gastaba todo el dinero que le daban, sin control.

En la vida hay muchos peros, mas este fue uno de los peores. Con quince años, su hija volvió después de hacer los exámenes. Les habló de que había dejado su amistad con Severus Snape. Estuvo triste varios días, pero después ocurrió.

Llevó a Lily de compras con él. Estaban en un supermercado, a plena luz del día. No creyó que fuera a ocurrir nada importante. Llegaron magos y brujas con grandes máscaras negras, atacando a su hija mientras él se quedaba en la retaguardia sin poder hacer nada.  
>No pudo evitar admirar a Lily. Se defendía y atacaba con rapidez, con maestría. Todo acabó con la llegada de los guardias del ministerio. Pasó mucho miedo por su hija, aunque al final no hubo que lamentar nada.<p>

Fue el principio del fin. Cada mes se hablaban de extraños ataques y Lily volvía del colegio frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Y ahora le hablaba de morir...

¿Cuándo había madurado su hija y dónde había estado él entonces?

Decidió que lo del novio no estaba tan mal. Esperaría a conocerlo, como dijo su hija, y, si todo iba bien, sería un muchacho que no la merecería, pero que sería capaz de protegerla, al menos.

–Papá.

–¿Sí? –contestó el señor Evans sin mirar a su hija.

Lily se acercó a él y se acurrucó en el sofá junto a su padre, tal y como lo hacía de pequeña.

–¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Se sorprendió mucho al oír la pregunta de su hija.

–¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? –preguntó mirándola–. Estoy enfadado con ese James, no contigo.

–¿Por qué, papá? ¡Si aún no lo conoces!

–Pero ya quiere arrebatarte de mi lado. Nadie me puede caer bien si nada más conocerle sé lo que pasará con él y contigo.

Ahora fue Lily la que le miró con reproche.

–Nunca me van a separar de tu lado, papá. Espera a conocerlo, al menos, y después lo decidiremos todo como la familia que somos.

Miró de nuevo a su hija con orgullo y tristeza. Había crecido tanto...

–Está bien, mi niña. Lo haremos a tu manera.

–¡Gracias!

Lily le abrazó. Le devolvió el abrazo torpemente, y vio que su mujer le sonreía desde la puerta. Había tomado la decisión correcta, se dijo. Haría feliz a su hija.

Pero... encontraría la manera de convencerla de que ese James era un patán y que no le convenía. Después de conocerlo, como le pedía su hija, no podría negarse a aceptar su opinión.

–Solo una pregunta... ¿Es un mago también?

–Sí, papá, está en mi curso en Hogwarts. Vendrá a cenar. Prepárate, papá –le dijo emocionada.

Suspiró. Todo sea por su felicidad, pensó.

* * *

><p>Era ya la hora de la cena. Petunia había insistido en traer a su novio para poder presentar a toda la familia. La realidad, era que se moría de celos y de envidia. Su padre no había reaccionado así con su noviazgo; de hecho, solo había asentido con gesto indiferente.<p>

La madre de familia había argumentado que era una cena informal, pero su marido y Vernon Dursley habían venido en traje, tratando de intimidar. Éste último estaba dispuesto a aplastar al novio de su cuñada por el pedido de su novia. Era prepotente y se había tomado la misión muy a pecho.

Petunia también se había decidido a impresionar a su futuro cuñado. Se había puesto un vestido ceñido y corto de brillantes colores. Últimamente se llevaban los colores brillantes y el estilo hippie, pero, todos en su casa pensaban que abusaba... ''un poco''.

Lily estaba muy emocionada y también se había cambiado para su novio. Su padre, al darse cuenta, había fruncido el ceño de un modo muy poco amistoso. Llevaba un vestido con una falda con mucho vuelo, de color blanco con pequeñas flores lilas. Se había marcado un poco los rizos y se había maquillado.

La señora Evans estaba encantada de recibir a un invitado en su casa. Quería conocer al novio de su hija, del que le había hablado tan a menudo Lily en sus cartas. Le había pedido que no se lo comentara a su padre, que se lo presentaría ella en cuanto llegara el verano. No sabía cómo era, pero estaba muy contenta de que su hija fuera feliz.

Recordó las palabras de su hija expresándose de su novio...

_''Mamá, es un chico maravilloso, muy perseverante en lo que quiere. Me ha perseguido durante cinco años ya, creo que es hora de aceptar. Si supieras lo que me hace sentir..._

_Estoy segura de que me quiere, y sé que está nervioso por mi respuesta. Me sigue pareciendo el chico infantil, inmaduro y bromista que siempre ha sido, pero le quiero tal y como es. Te parecerá cursi, pero se me declaró de un modo distinto al de siempre. _

_Él siempre está sonriendo, se lo toma todo a broma, pero aquella vez... se puso serio por primera vez en varios años, ¿entiendes?_

_Le dije que me lo pensaría, y últimamente lleva ojeras, no sonríe, no bromea. Yo tampoco lo estoy pasando demasiado bien, mamá... No puedo dejar de pensar en él...''_

Su hija era testaruda, pero no al punto de no admitir lo que siente. Estaba ansiosa por conocer a su novio.

Ahora estaban los cinco, Lily, los señores Evans, Vernon y Petunia en el salón esperando a que llegara James.

Lily estaba mirando por la ventana, feliz y ansiosa. No veía a su novio desde hacía dos semanas y lo echaba de menos. Sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá: su padre fruncía el ceño y su madre sonreía felizmente a su marido. Petunia se agarraba con fuerza al brazo de su novio, pálida.

Lily se puso de pie de repente y salió corriendo al jardín. Le siguió su familia detrás, extrañándose al verla dirigirse al invernadero. Hacía señales con ambos brazos levantados, como si se dirigiera a un avión.

–¡Cuidado con el invernadero! ¡Por aquí, por aquí!

Los demás alzaron la vista al cielo y, efectivamente, allí estaba una gigantesca motocicleta negra, sobre la que iban tres muchachos.

Vernon y Petunia se pusieron pálidos de la sorpresa y los señores Evans retrocedieron con miedo. Lily permaneció en su lugar, agitando los brazos.

La motocicleta pasó rozando la cabeza de la joven pelirroja, despeinándola, Aterrizó con brusquedad sobre el jardin, arrasando los parterres que con tanto mimo cuidaba el señor Evans. Los tres jóvenes salieron despedidos hacia la acera, rodando como pelotas.

–¡Mis flores! –gritó con desesperación el padre de Lily.

Se acercaron corriendo a ellos y el señor Evans los analizó con disgusto.

El más alto de todos ellos se había levantado ya y se miraba el pelo en un pequeño espejo que había sacado del bolsillo. Era apuesto, y acentuaba su aire de casanova con una chaqueta de cuero. Tal vez sería el más agradable de cara, pero supuso que sería egocéntrico, superficial y arrogante. Lily nunca saldría con alguien de esas características, así que ése no era James.

El segundo estaba tirado sobre la acera, con los ojos marrones muy abiertos. Respiraba con irregularidad. No era tan apuesto como el otro, pero también tenía un aire travieso, distorsionado por culpa de una herida cicatrizada en la mejilla. Llevaba una chaqueta marrón de tela, vieja y remendada. Desconfiaba de su cicatriz, pero podía ser un simple corte. Parecía padecer de problemas financieros, pero Lily nunca dudaría en salir con alguien a quien quisiera, por muy pobre que fuese.

El último gateaba inútilmente por el suelo, buscando algo. Se dio cuenta de que buscaba sus gafas, tiradas a un metro de él, con los ojos entrecerrados. Llevaba una chaqueta similar a la del primer gamberro, y también era guapo, con el cabello disparado en todas direcciones. Tenía un aire de haber sido querido y admirado, por lo que supuso que era egocéntrico, como su amigo.

Ninguno de los tres convencía al señor Evans como novio de su hija... Tal vez el segundo...

–¡Sirius! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Su hija llegó corriendo y empezó a golpear al primer muchacho. Su padre la miró con orgullo: sus flores habían valido la pena para ver cómo su Lily era capaz de defenderse y que había heredado su genio.

–¡Ay! ¡Ayyyy! ¡Pelirroja! ¡¿Las vacaciones te han vuelto más violenta o algo así?

Lily miró con furia a Sirius y se agachó al lado de James y de Remus.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Os habéis hecho daño? ¿James? ¿Remus?

–Estoy perfectamente, Lils –murmuró el licántropo, aún tirado en el suelo.

El señor Evans los miró con desconfianza. Ahora sabía que ese tal Sirius no era el novio de su hija, pero: ¿quién es James y quién Remus?

Lily se agachó y cogió las gafas rotas, sacó la varita y la arregló, ante la mirada atónita de Vernon. Petunia tuvo que empezar a explicárselo todo en voz baja.

–Toma –dijo, tendiéndoselas al muchacho.

–Ay, gracias... Voy a matar a Canuto.

–Tú tranquilo, Cornamenta... Te acompaño a hacerlo –murmuró Remus–. ¡Será un viaje tranquilo, Lun, no va a pasar ''nada''! –imitó–. ¡Nada, su madre! –gritó al final.

Sirius, que estaba levantando la motocicleta, casi la deja caer al oír el grito de Remus. ¡Quién imaginaría que el merodeador más tranquilo también tenía genio!

–¡Y lo ha sido, Lun! ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiéramos aterrizado en el tejado de la casa? ¡Miles de chicas lamentarían la muerte del gran Sirius Black!

Quedaba confirmado para el señor Evans: ese Sirius era un egocéntrico.

–¡Fue muy peligroso, Sirius! ¿Y si os hubieseis matado?

–Pues que mi club de fans tendría que cerrar –contestó el tercero poniéndose las gafas.

Bien. Ya sabía a quién preferiría de yerno, si tuviera que tenerlo. El segundo parecía el más civilizado de todos.

–A veces no sé cómo puedo teneros por amigos... –murmuró Remus, sin saber lo que el señor Evans pensaba de él. Se acercó a éste y le tendió la mano–. Buenas noches, señor Evans. Y supongo que usted es la señora Evans.

–Buenas noches –contestaron los dos.

Sirius apoyó la motocicleta contra una farola, le hizo un encantamiento maullido y le puso una cadena mágica alrededor.

–¿No crees que exageras, Sirius?

–Nunca, pelirroja.

James se había acercado mientras tanto al matrimonio Evans y saludaba a la madre de Lily con mucha educación: se agachó para besarle la mano como un antiguo caballero, mientras el señor Evans se ponía rojo de la rabia. Si ése era James, definitivamente no quería tenerlo dentro de la familia.

–Buenas noches. Supongo que usted será la señora Evans... Es cierto el dicho de que la belleza se hereda –le guiñó un ojo.

La señora Evans se puso roja y soltó unas risitas. Sabía perfectamente quién era James, desde el principio.

Sirius, ciertamente, sólo se había preocupado de su cabello y de su moto, de modo que no se había fijado en Lily (excepto cuando ésta lo golpeaba) y no era posible que la quisiera.

Remus había estado todo el rato tumbado en el suelo, sin levantarse ni siquiera cuando Lily se le acercó y preguntó por él. Un chico que no reacciona cuando la chica a la que quiere está cerca, es que no la quiere.

Y Lily... sólo se preocupó por James. A pesar de haber golpeado primero a Sirius, inmediatamente se había agachado al lado de James y le había ayudado a recuperar sus gafas. Le había mirado preocupada y, cuando al fin recuperó sus gafas, lo primero que hizo el muchacho fue mirar a su novia.

Tal vez su marido no lo viera aún, pero ella sabía que ambos jóvenes se querían y apoyaría siempre a su pequeña.

James le dio la mano sonrientemente al padre de Lily, pero antes de decir nada siquiera, Sirius lo apartó de un empujón y abrazó a los señores Evans, que no pudieron reaccionar debido a la sorpresa.

–¡Encantado de conocer a la familia de la pelirroja! Espero que tengan la comida preparada, porque tengo hambre –gritó.

Saludó con una ancha sonrisa a un morado Vernon y a la pálida Petunia.

–Entremos en casa –sugirió Lily. Sirius asintió excitado y hambriento–, después de que Sirius arregle el desastre que ha hecho –terminó, fulminando con la mirada al joven.

El muchacho refunfuñó, pero sacó la varita con gesto desdeñoso y movió el brazo, como si dibujara un amplio círculo.

Las flores volvieron a su posición original, en sus recién arregladas macetas y toda la tierra y los cachivaches del señor Evans volvieron a su sitio. Sirius asintió satisfecho al contemplar el resultado de su encantamiento, pero Vernon y Petunia se abrazaban, aterrorizados.

Entraron en casa y se sentaron en la sala. James y Sirius ocuparon inmediatamente un sillón, pero Remus fue lo suficientemente educado como para esperar a que le ofrecieran un asiento. Una vez sentados, la madre de Lily se levantó para ofrecerles un té y Petunia salió murmurando que tenía que ayudarla. Vernon se fue detrás de las mujeres agitándose como un pato.

Se quedaron solos los merodeadores, Lily y su padre.

–¿Por qué no ha venido Peter con vosotros? –preguntó Lily.

–Parece que su madre se ha puesto más grave y necesita ir a verla –explicó James restándole importancia.

Le encantaría abrazar y besar a su novia, pero su futuro suegro estaba delante y quería hacer las cosas bien. Además, no quería que Lily se disgustara. No cuando le había llevado tantos años conquistarla.

El señor Evans carraspeó sonoramente.

–Ya es suficiente. ¡Necesito saber quién de vosotros dos es James! –exclamó agitado, señalando a Remus y al aludido.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y soltaron una carcajada, aunque ninguno tan fuerte como Sirius, que se revolcaba por el suelo, sujetándose el estómago. Hasta Lily soltó unas risitas. Los que estaban en la cocina entraron al salón corriendo, asustados de la repentina explosión de carcajadas.

Remus logró tranquilizarse para explicar.

–Lo siento, señor Evans, pero imaginarme a mí, ¡a mí! como James Potter, es imposible. No podríamos ser más opuestos.

El señor Evans se lo tomó bastante mal.

–Entonces, ¿quién demonios es cada uno?

Remus sonrió ampliamente, mientras Sirius intentaba sentarse de nuevo en el sofá y James se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa. La señora Evans se retiró de nuevo a la cocina, soltando risitas, y le siguieron Petunia y Vernon, aún boquiabiertos.

–Me llamo Remus Lupin, Lunático para los amigos, señor Evans.

–¿Lunático? –preguntó el señor Evans perplejo.

–No preguntes, papá. Se hacen llamar los Merodeadores y tienen los apodos más raros y estúpidos de todo Hogwarts.

Sirius fingió indignarse, aunque sabía que Lily lo decía con cariño.

–¡Hey, pelirroja, no nos insultes! Nuestros apodos tienen mucha historia –arguyó–. Por cierto, yo soy el gran, el famosísimo Sirius Black, Canuto para los amigos. Estoy seguro de que su hija le ha tenido que hablar de mí.

Sirius Black... Sí, el nombre le sonaba mucho... ¡Ah, claro! Su hija le había hablado de él nada más bajar del tren con el pelo azul.

–¿No me decías que era un asqueroso patán al que ibas a matar en cuanto lo volvieras a ver? –preguntó girándose hacia su hija.

La aludida enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y Sirius cayó sentado en el sillón, como fulminado.

–¿En serio hablas tan mal de mí cuando no estoy delante?

–Estaba enfadada... –murmuró Lily, encontrando de pronto que sus sandalias eran sumamente interesantes.

El señor Evans se sintió un poco avergonzado al comprobar que había dejado a su hija en una posición incómoda. Pero había un tema mucho más urgente que tratar (en su opinión).

–Entonces, ¿tú eres James?

El chico de las gafas asintió risueño.

–Encantado de conocerle.

El señor Evans le respondió con voz seca.

–Qué lástima no poder decir lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Este ha sido mi primer intento de humor. ¡Espero que os guste!<strong>

**Saludos, **

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D.: Sed buenos y dejad comentarios, por favor.**


	2. La cena LilyxJames

**Disclaimer**** → HP es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bross. Solo la trama es mía. **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

**Por cierto, agradecimientos especiales a Varne Cullen Belikov. ¡Tú inspiraste una frase de este capítulo, y si revisas tu review te darás cuenta de cuál!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II – La Cena<strong>

_El señor Evans le respondió con voz seca._

–_Qué lástima no poder decir lo mismo._

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación. Lily miró horrorizada a su padre y James se quedó boquiabierto. Había pensado que, pese a la accidentada llegada a la casa de sus suegros (entrada marca Canuto), había causado una buena impresión. A Sirius se les salieron los ojos de las órbitas y Remus parpadeó rápidamente, apretando la boca, para no quedarse con la misma cara que James. El señor Evans, por su parte, miraba muy dignamente al novio de su hija, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Durante unos minutos, el silencio campó a sus anchas en el saloncito de los Evans. Fue entonces cuando Lily se fijó en la herida de Remus y decidió romper el hielo.

–¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara, Remus? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

–Ha sido Canuto, me pegó un arañazo hace un par de noches.

Lily sabía que la noche anterior había sido luna llena. Fue una de las razones por las que decidió invitarlos a cenar ese día. Sospechaba que James sería incapaz de ir solo a su casa, y que se llevaría a los otros tres consigo, y sabía también que Remus no tenía muchos recursos siquiera para tomar una cena decente. Y que James y Sirius no eran mejores, pese a que en su casa había elfos domésticos (algo que a Lily le desagradaba profundamente. ''Esclavitud'' solía pensar). Si Remus tomaba al menos una comida decente aquella noche, se sentiría bien con su conciencia. Después de todo, su madre era una excelente cocinera.

Se acercó a Remus con la varita en alto y cogió la cara de su amigo por la mandíbula. Parecía un corte profundo, pero no estaba infectado. Acercó la varita a la herida y murmuró el hechizo para cicatrizar, y, a continuación, otro para que desapareciera la herida.

Cuando volvió a erguirse, su madre había vuelto a entrar en el salón, seguida de unos temblorosos Vernon y Petunia. James le sonreía pícaramente y murmuró, de modo que nadie más les escuchara.

–No tengo que ponerme celoso, ¿verdad?

–No tienes porqué, tonto –le contestó Lily del mismo modo.

Remus se tocó la cara sonriendo.

–Gracias, Lily. A veces Canuto es un salvaje, pero menos mal que estás tú.

–De nada.

Se dio la vuelta para sentarse de nuevo junto a su padre, pero se dio cuenta de que, como si el mundo conspirara contra ella, su madre y Petunia se habían sentado cada una a un lado de su padre, y Vernon ocupaba el resto del sofá. Azorada, se sentó entre Remus y James. Éste último sonrió de forma pícara y la alzó en brazos como a una niña pequeña, sentándola en sus piernas.

James sintió un escalofrío al mirar al señor Evans, que daba la impresión de querer matarlo con la mirada, así que decidió mirar a la señora Evans, que, al contrario que su marido, le dedicaba una amplia y cariñosa sonrisa... Tan similar a la de su propia madre...

–Entonces, James... ¿A qué quieres dedicarte? –preguntó la madre de Lily.

Su intención era romper el hielo, pero a la vez, saber si el chico cuidaría bien de su niña.

–Quiero trabajar en el Departamento de Aurores, con Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano. La verdad es que no me imagino en otra profesión.

–¿Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano? –repitió la señora Evans un poco confusa.

Lily decidió responder en lugar de su novio.

–Son Sirius, Remus y Peter, mamá. Ya te dije que se ponían apodos muy raros. ¡James se llama a sí mismo Cornamenta!

–¿Y qué son los aurores?

–Algo similar a los policías muggles, señor Evans –contestó Remus con tranquilidad.

Oh, bien. Parecía tener ciertas ambiciones.

–¿A qué se dedican tus padres? –preguntó el señor Evans con brusquedad.

James se tensó detrás de Lily. Remus y Sirius miraron preocupados a James, que, para sorpresa de todos, contestó.

–Mi madre falleció cuando estaba en sexto y mi padre ha muerto hace un par meses. Mi madre era ama de casa y mi padre fue auror.

–¡Oh, lo siento mucho! –Dijo sinceramente la madre de Lily–. Pero, ¿quién te ha mantenido todo este tiempo?

–Yo mismo –contestó él con voz desafiante.

Otro punto más a su favor. La mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad se habrían descontrolado, pero él parecía vivir con algo de cabeza. Era bastante responsable.

Lily apretó la mano de James como muestra de apoyo, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de su padre.

–¿Cómo os conocisteis?

–En el tren. Él y sus amigos me cayeron mal al instante, así que sólo me acerqué a Remus –contestó Lily sonriendo–. Es el único maduro y con algo de conciencia de los cuatro.

–Eso opinabas antes de saber que es Remus quien planifica nuestras travesuras –murmuró Sirius con voz perfectamente audible.

La muchacha pelirroja lo miró con molestia.

–Al menos es civilizado y no un hombre de las cavernas.

–¿Y yo? –murmuró James.

–Hmmm... Me lo tengo que pensar –contestó Lily sonriendo con picardía.

El señor Evans carraspeó fuertemente, recordándoles dónde estaban. Lily enrojeció, pero James permaneció impertérrito.

Vernon los miró con disgusto, sobre todo al muchacho. Él contaba con la ayuda económica de la familia de su novia para conseguir levantar su propia empresa, pero había un problema: no le caía bien a su suegra. Lo sabía. Había visto cómo le miraba, cómo le analizaba. Y ahora veía a ese desgraciado con una sonrisa que nunca le había dedicado a él.

Lo había planeado durante meses. Petunia era la chica perfecta para él: nunca se entrometía demasiado en sus asuntos, quería estar con él, y tenía un padre influyente, que fácilmente le haría un favor si se lo pedía con cuidado. No permitiría que James le estropeara los planes: ¡no, señor!

La señora Evans estaba encantada con James. Era un muchacho atento, cariñoso y divertido. Y lo más importante: quería a su hija.

–¿Por qué decidiste salir con ella? –preguntó el padre de Lily toscamente.

–El corazón no obedece a la razón, los sentimientos van más allá del control de la mente.

Todo un romántico. Lily sonrió encantada a James.

–¿Por qué quieres casarte con ella? –gruñó el señor Evans entonces.

James miró sorprendido a su suegro. Sabía que le caía mal, pero nunca se creyó del todo las advertencias que Lily le dio en el tren de vuelta, nerviosa y turbada. Pensó que su novia exageraba, hasta el punto de guardar el anillo que le había dado en una pequeña cadenita que siempre llevaba al cuello.

Pero todo daba muestras de que, por una vez, su novia no exageraba al hablar de su padre, de sus celos y su sobreprotección.

–Porque la quiero, señor. Más que a mi propia vida.

No se sintió avergonzado al hacer la afirmación. Lo había dicho innumerables de veces delante de Remus y Sirius. Lily se sonrojó de nuevo. Aquella noche, entre su novio y su padre, habían hecho que su rostro pudiera compararse con los geranios rojos de su padre.

La señora Evans aplaudió encantada. A su lado, Petunia estaba pálida de rabia. Los celos hacia su hermana le corroían el estómago como ácido hirviendo.

Vernon nunca le había dicho nada tan romántico, ni tan bonito. De hecho, nunca le había dicho ''te quiero''. Ni siquiera la besaba después de haber concertado su matrimonio. Se habían comprometido hacía relativamente poco, pero aún así...

El señor Evans se puso de un enfermizo color azul. Parecía estar conteniéndose para no estallar.

–¿Y cuándo celebraréis la boda? ¿Dónde viviréis después? –preguntó alegremente la madre de Lily.

James pareció contento con el giro de la conversación y Lily le sonrió tiernamente. En algunos aspectos era realmente un niño pequeño aún.

–Queremos casarnos a finales de agosto, para que le dé tiempo a todo el mundo a venir...

–Ustedes no conocen a Corn –interrumpió Sirius–, pero les aseguro que ha invitado a toda la comunidad mágica y a parte de la no mágica.

–Y, además, es conocido por ser un exagerado, así que les aseguro que mi amigo Canuto no miente. Porque entre su familia...

–... la de Corn...

–... compañeros de Hogwarts...

–... el antiguo club de admiradoras...

–... profesores de Hogwarts...

–... o más bien, todo Hogwarts...

–... conocidos...

–... e incluso los no tan conocidos...

–¡Hey! Ya lo han pillado, no hace falta que sigáis –interrumpió James fingiendo un enfado.

–Es que eres un exagerado, James.

–¡Oh, no! Hasta mis amigos y mi novia conspiran contra mí. ¿Para qué tener enemigos teniendo amigos así?

La sala prorrumpió en carcajadas, e incluso el señor Evans sonrió un poco. Podía entender que su hija se hubiera enamorado de aquel patán, pero seguiría luchando para mantenerla junto a él.

–Pero para finales de agosto... ¡sólo quedan dos meses y medio! –exclamó el señor Evans. No quería perder a su hija tan pronto, no quería.

–Por mí, me casaría con Lily mañana mismo, con una túnica de trabajo –le respondió James.

El padre de Lily se quedó anonado. Apenas pudo reaccionar a las siguientes preguntas que lanzó su esposa.

–¿Habéis pensado en vuestra luna de miel? ¿Preferís un destino más urbano o exótico? ¿Y el vestido? ¿Dónde celebraréis la boda? ¿Dónde viviréis?

El señor Evans finalmente pudo escuchar la última pregunta de todo lo que dijo su esposa.

–¡Eso! ¿Dónde viviréis? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Si su hija viviera al final de la calle...

–¡Oh, mamá! No podemos responder a tantas preguntas a la vez. Aunque creo que James quería vivir en Godric's Hollow.

Le sonaba tanto aquel nombre... ¡Claro! Era uno de los pueblecitos más famosos de Inglaterra que estaba a...

–¡100 kilómetros de distancia! –gritó horrorizado–. ¿¡Cómo puedes pretender siquiera llevártela tan lejos!

James se sobresaltó y casi deja a Lily caer. La sujetó justo a tiempo y dijo con voz sorprendida.

–Porque es la casa más cómoda y confortable que tiene mi familia. Además, el pueblo tiene historia. Allí nació y se crió Godric Gryffindor, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, y también es donde vive Bathilda Bagshot, autora de Historia de la Magia. Estoy seguro de que Lily y ella harán buenas migas –sonrió James.

El señor Evans protestó enérgicamente antes de que su esposa pudiera pedirle silencio. Petunia y Vernon se acomodaron para ver el enfrentamiento verbal.

–¡Pero eso está demasiado lejos! ¿No podríais vivir en Little Surrey o en Londres? ¿Cómo voy a ver a mi hija?

Antes de que James pudiese contestar, Lily le interrumpió de nuevo.

–¡Os podemos visitar con la Red Flu o instalaremos un teléfono en la casa! Estoy segura de que ambas cosas se podrían hacer, ¿verdad, James? –preguntó retadoramente a su prometido.

James tragó saliva pesadamente.

–Por supuesto que sí, Lily. Aunque preferiría saber qué es un telétono antes de instalarlo en mi casa. Quien sabe si es una máquina escupe personas... –murmuró James para sí. Para su mala suerte, Lily lo oyó y lo golpeó ''suavemente''–. Aunque también tenemos propiedades en Londres, podríamos vivir más cerca si quieres –añadió disimulando una mueca de dolor.

Vernon saltó de su asiento con el rostro morado, pese a su firme principio (recién levantado en la cocina) de no hablar con gente extraña y anormal.

–¿Propiedades, dices?

Remus asintió por su amigo.

–La familia Potter es una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas del mundo mágico, cuyo apellido original ya se ha perdido. El rastro se difumina entre Blair y Hayes... –murmuró Remus pensativo, sumiéndose en una especie de trance (en la cual, hablaba solo, murmurando cosas incomprensibles para los demás). Sirius le pegó un codazo brusco y su amigo volvió a la realidad–. Bueno, James tiene cerca de cincuenta propiedades repartidas por toda Inglaterra, cuenta con una de las cámaras acorazadas con más seguridad en Gringotts y las cuatro próximas generaciones de Potter's podrían vivir una vida de lujos sin trabajar siquiera (siempre que no malgastasen el dinero).

El señor Evans alzó las cejas como diciendo ''¿Y esa es una buena razón para dejar que mi hija se case?''. La madre de Lily miró apreciativamente al muchacho: guapo, inteligente, ambicioso, cariñoso, divertido y, además, rico. ¿Qué más se podía pedir en un hombre? Era ideal para su hija, lo veía perfectamente. Petunia compartía los mismos pensamientos de su madre, pero de un modo distinto: ¿por qué todo le salía bien a su hermana y a ella no? ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Por qué era Lily la favorita, siempre ella?

Vernon se puso pálido de la impresión. Cincuenta propiedades... ¡quién lo hubiera dicho!

–Si se casa con Corn, algo que sin duda pasará, lo único que no va a tener la pelirroja son problemas económicos. Eso se lo puedo asegurar. Corn nos mantiene a mí, a Lun y, a veces, incluso a Gus.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó con desconfianza su interlocutor.

ffsaber nada de mí. Lun tiene problemas con el dinero –sonrió disculpándose con su amigo que le miró con los ojos entrecerrados– y Gus tiene miedo de pedir dinero a su madre. Además, creo que es James quien se ocupará de todos los gastos de la boda.

–No, no me parece bien... –empezó a rebatir la señora Evans.

–¡De hecho, yo sigo en contra de que haya boda! –exclamó su marido furioso.

–¡Papá!

James puso una mano en la boca de su novia y la tranquilizó.

–Todo eso podemos discutirlo después de cenar. Me temo que hace un par de semanas ya que no tomamos una buena comida.

La señora Evans se levantó muy contenta, aunque algo confusa con el descaro del muchacho. Lily sólo le había hablado de su inmadurez.

–¡Claro, que despistada soy! Aunque me temo que sois más de los que esperaba, y no he hecho suficiente para todos.

Remus se levantó solícitamente, seguido por Lily, James y Sirius.

–Eso puedo arreglarlo. ¿Me dice dónde está la cocina, por favor?

Lily los condujo hacia la cocina y los tres sacaron las varitas. Vernon y Petunia los miraron con miedo y los señores Evans los miraron con asombro y admiración.

–_¡Geminio!_

Los cuatro realizaron el mismo e idéntico movimiento. Todos los platos se multiplicaron de repente por cuatro y los merodeadores y Lily sonrieron encantados. La muchacha pelirroja probó una de las duplicaciones con cautela y sonrió aprobadoramente.

–Perfecto.

–Como siempre, prefecta perfecta.

–Ya hemos dejado Hogwarts, Sirius.

–Pero tú no dejarás de ser la prefecta perfecta... Nunca –Sirius puso una voz dramática.

–Deja el dramatismo, Canuto, no te pega.

–¿Y tú qué sabrás de lo que me pega y de lo que no? Si tú tienes un sentido de la moda horrible, Corn, peor que el mío.

–¡No es tan horrible!

–¡Sí!

–¡No!

–¡Sí!

–¡No!

–¡Sí!

–¡Sí!

–¡No!

–¡Ja! ¿Lo ves, Lily, Lunático? ¡Canuto lo ha aceptado!

Los señores Evans asistieron con estupefacción a la conversación entre ellos. Lily negaba con la cabeza pacientemente, masajeándose las sienes. Salió de la cocina para avisar a Petunia y a Vernon, que la miraron como si fuera una cucaracha, pasando por su lado con aires de grandeza. Lily pensó que era una ironía que tanto magos sangre limpia y muggles le miraran de la misma manera, siendo ella una mezcla de ambas cosas. Sonrió tristemente y entró de nuevo en la cocina.

James, Sirius y Remus habían agrandado un poco la mesa, y su padre estaba ya sentado en uno de los extremos. Su madre ocupaba el otro extremo y ella se sentó a lado de su padre, mientras Petunia ocupaba automáticamente el otro asiento junto a su padre, y Vernon, obviamente, se sentó junto a su novia. Hizo una mueca de disgusto que Remus ignoró cuando se sentó a su lado, a la izquierda de la madre de su amiga. James ocupó la silla junto a su novia, enfrente de su cuñado y Sirius se sentó inmediatamente al lado de su amigo.

La señora Evans sirvió la comida y Sirius empezó a devorarla con ansiedad. Lily lo miró con sorpresa y James sintió ganas de matar a su amigo por lo que estaba haciendo. Sirius captó las miradas de sus amigos, e intentó disculparse (cuando lo mejor que pudo haber hecho era callarse).

–''Fo fiento'' –dijo con la boca llena–. ''Ef'' que nadie ''fabe cofinar'' en ''cafa'' de Corn –añadió.

–¡Oh, vaya! Parece que lleváis días sin comer.

–Eso no es del todo cierto, señora –intervino Remus con resignación, mientras Sirius tenía la decencia de parar unos momentos... para beber agua–. Sirius ha sido siempre un comilón, y James, él y yo llevamos sin tomar una buena comida desde que salimos del colegio.

El señor Evans miró con ojo crítico a Remus mientras empezaba a tomarse la sopa. Su mujer había hecho sopa casera y filete con patatas con su piel. Nada demasiado formal.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto que pareces un poco enfermo, muchacho. Tal vez debería recomendarte algunas vitaminas para que las tomaras, podrías enfermar de verdad si descuidas tus defensas.

–Gracias –murmuró Remus.

Lily intervino.

–Tal vez sería bueno, papá... Pero Remus tiene... como decirlo...

–Un pequeño problema peludo –interrumpió James mirando preocupado a su amigo.

El señor Evans suspiró.

–¿Se trata de algún tipo de enfermedad mágica?

Lily asintió, secundada por los merodeadores.

–Y es incurable. Aunque por lo que dicen, parece que están inventado una poción que podría aliviar los síntomas –hablaba de la poción ''matalobos'', de la cual habían hablado infinitas veces Remus y ella. Sobre todo, habían hablado de si era un simple rumor o algo real y tangible en poco tiempo. Remus estaba de acuerdo con lo primero, pero ella opinaba que la segunda opción era también probable.

El señor Evans asintió interesado, en parte aliviado de no tener que tocar más el tema del noviazgo de su hija.

–Últimamente la medicina avanza mucho.

James dejó de comer un momento para responder.

–Siempre me ha parecido curioso como los muggles consiguen salvar a la gente sin el apoyo de la magia.

Vernon gruñó con el rostro púrpura. James miró al joven, con cara de póker, guardándose para sí los comentarios acerca de su aspecto.

–Perdona, pero creo que no nos hemos presentado todavía –sonrió burlonamente, extendiendo la mano para estrechársela a Vernon–. Yo soy James Potter.

El novio de Petunia vio la mano de James acercarse como si fuera una acromántula. Retrocedió imperceptiblemente, y Sirius sonrió como un niño pequeño a punto de cometer una travesura al verlo. Los ojos de Remus brillaron con diversión y Lily miró a Vernon con desafío. Todos los magos (y bruja) se habían percatado del miedo que inspiraban en el joven Dursley. Petunia miró también a su novio y los señores Evans observaron el intercambio entre sus futuros yernos.

Vernon empezó a sudar la gota gorda, temblándole la papada incluso. Alzó la mano lentamente y se la estrechó rápidamente, fugazmente, a James.

–Vernon Dursley –masculló.

Y no volvió a hablar durante la cena.

James, Sirius y Remus comieron como si no hubiera un mañana. Todos repitieron unas cuantas veces, por lo que tuvieron que duplicar la comida por segunda vez. De postre la señora Evans sirvió tarta de manzana. Sirius devoró él solo media tarta y Lily duplicó lo que quedaba de tarta antes de que se agotaran las existencias sin que ella hubiese probado un bocado siquiera.

Hablaron de todo tipo de cosas. Remus estaba especialmente interesado en averiguar cómo funcionaba la electricidad. Era sangre mestiza, pero su padre era hijo de muggles y en su casa no hubo nunca aparatos muggles. Sirius sólo se ocupó de llenar adecuadamente su estómago y James conversaba con Lily y los señores Evans. Su suegro le miraba con muy mala cara, pero lo ignoraba con éxito. Tampoco le dirigía la palabra directamente.

Lo entendía, por supuesto. Si él tuviera alguna vez una hija como Lily, ni siquiera la dejaría ir a Hogwarts. O tal vez sí... Aunque con un cinturón de castidad hechizado. Para que no se abriera en treinta..., no, mejor, cuarenta años.

–Una cena estupenda, señora Evans –elogió James tomando un sorbo de agua.

–Deliciosa –continuó Sirius.

–Exquisita –a Remus le brillaron los ojos con diversión.

–Sabrosa.

–Perfecta.

–Rica.

–Buena.

–Gustosa.

–Delicada.

–¡¿Delicada? –se sorprendió Sirius–. ¡Se suponía que eras tú el merodeador inteligente! ¡Delicada no pega! Qué decepción, Lunático, qué decepción...

–Ciertamente, ciertamente –coreó James.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

–Me estaba quedando sin adjetivos.

El resto de la cocina estalló en carcajadas y a Lily le brillaron los ojos al mirar a su novio: ése era el hombre con el que se iba a casar, al cual, venían ligados tres más en el paquete. Suspiró aún riendo, pensando en que mejor no lo pensaba demasiado, no se fuera a arrepentir.

Se quedaron en el comedor con unas tazas de chocolate caliente (en algunos casos, de café) hablando de temas diversos.

Antes de lo que al señor Evans le gustaría, surgió de nuevo el tema de la boda. Permaneció callado mientras James y Sirius, con la ayuda del no menos importante Remus, elaboraban la lista completa de invitados, discutiendo sobre el lugar en el que debían celebrarlo. Lily y su madre habían juntado las cabezas y discutían en voz muy baja los detalles del vestido. Petunia y Vernon permanecían ajenos a todo, sin intervenir.

–Además, es obvio que el gran y famosísimo Sirius Black va a ser el padrino en esta boda.

–¡No, lo seré yo!

–¡Yo!

–¡No, yo!

–¡Yo!

De pronto, no pudo soportarlo más. Pasó lo que más temía Lily que pasara: explotó.

–¡¿Cómo queréis casaros SIN mi bendición? ¡Y encima planeándolo en mis narices! ¡Ya no hay respeto! ¡Si no quiero que Lily se case, NO SE VA A CASAR! –gritó, con el rostro púrpura de la rabia y la indignación.

El comedor se quedó en silencio de repente y todo el mundo miró al patriarca de la familia. Lily y su madre tenían miedo de que hiciera algo imprudente contra James. Mientras, él y sus amigos, miraban al señor Evans entendiendo de pronto de dónde había salido el mal genio de Lily. Petunia miraba a Lily con envidia, sus rápidos ojos miraban de Lily a su padre y de su padre a Lily. Vernon Dursley agradecía internamente que su suegro no hubiese hecho aquello cuando Petunia se lo presentó. No quería obstáculos en su matrimonio, y tampoco en sus negocios (que esperaban con ansias una ''ayudita'' del señor Evans).

–Disculpe, señor Evans –rebatió James firmemente–. Con todo el respeto, pero creo que Lily ya sabe lo que hace y lo que quiere. No es una niña. Y yo tampoco lo soy ya. Así que no entiendo por qué no debería casarme con ella.

–¡Porque no te la mereces, ni nadie lo hará jamás! –enfatizó la última palabra, poniéndose de pie, retando a su yerno, tratando de intimidarle.

–Ciertamente, nadie se merecerá lo suficiente a su hija, pero puedo intentarlo –repuso James con calma y seriedad. Sirius y Remus lo miraron incrédulos, pero él tenía los ojos clavados en los del señor Evans–. Me parece que su hija podría caer en las manos de alguien peor. En nuestro mundo existen los filtros de amor, ¿sabe? No niego que soy inmaduro, irresponsable, inconsecuente y todos los adjetivos con los que me ha tachado Lily durante años –a unas sillas de distancia, Lily tenía los ojos cristalinos y las mejillas sonrojadas–, pero puedo hacerla reír. Puedo hacerla feliz. Yo la quiero y creo que ella también a mí. Perdone si le ha parecido una cursilería, pero conmigo no le faltará de nada y soy capaz de protegerla con los tiempos que corren. Aunque no sé si la expondré más al convertirme en un traidor a la sangre... –murmuró por lo bajo, sin que el señor Evans le escuchara.

–¡BASTA! –gritó Lily dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa–. Papá, yo soy la única que tiene que decidir con quién quiero estar. Y creí que no juzgarías a James hasta que se fuera. Por favor, ¡no soy una niña! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, tengo diecisiete años! ¡Ya soy adulta!

–¡Para mí siempre serás una niña! –gritó el señor Evans encolerizado.

–¡Pues acepta que he crecido! ¡Sé que no hemos tenido mucho contacto durante estos siete años en los que he estado estudiando, pero el tiempo pasa!

–¡Él no te merece!

–¡Yo decidiré eso!

–¡Es suficiente! –intervino la madre de Lily–. Vamos a sentarnos todos y a hablarlo de un modo pacífico, ¡no como animales del zoo!

Sirius, por lo bajo, le preguntó a Remus.

–¿Qué es un ''zoo''?

Su amigo le rodó los ojos, ignorándole. James observó preocupado la explosión de furia de ambos Evans. No, no cabía duda que el mal genio era una herencia paterna. Vernon y Petunia habían observado como simples espectadores toda la discusión, pero Petunia estaba pálida y temblorosa. Tenía celos de su hermana, eso era cierto... pero no quería que por un muchacho su realidad familiar se rompiera. Su familia había estado siempre unida, en la medida de lo posible, y no quería que nada cambiara... por nada del mundo.

Padre e hija se sentaron y se miraron a los ojos, con el rostro rojo y la mirada encendida. Por un momento, James se encogió de miedo interiormente.

–Esto no puede seguir así, querido. Sabes perfectamente que Lily tiene razón y que ya no es una niña. James es un buen chico, la va a querer y la va a cuidar, está a la vista de todos. No seas ciego y acéptalo –se giró hacia su hija–. Quiero que sepas, que sea lo que sea que decida tu padre, yo te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas. Quiero que tomes tus propias decisiones, aunque algunas sean equivocadas, que te equivoques y que te vuelvas a levantar... porque es así como crece una persona. Pero yo siempre estaré a tu lado, mi niña –sonrió.

Sirius sintió un retortijón en el estómago al ver a la madre de Lily, que debería ser el ejemplo de todas las madres del mundo... empezando por la suya. ¿Cuándo había recibido una muestra de apoyo como aquella? Nunca. ¿Cuándo su madre le había demostrado que le quería? Jamás.

–Gracias, mamá –susurró Lily parpadeando furiosamente.

James le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y miró con decisión al señor Evans.

–Creo que tendría que aceptarlo ya. No voy a dejar de casarme con Lily porque mi suegro se opone. No sea terco. Solo tiene dos momentos para asimilarlo: ahora o cuando Lily ya esté casada conmigo.

–¡Insolente...! –masculló el señor Evans.

–Tal vez –James se encogió de hombros–. Pero soy como soy, y he tardado cinco años en tenerla para mí, en conquistarla. No voy a dejar que se pongan más obstáculos en mi camino. ¡Ni siquiera Sirius lo ha sido en estos años, y él está en contra del matrimonio! Pero aún así me apoya. Gracias, hermano.

–Gracias a ti por estar conmigo todos estos años.

–Lo mismo digo, James –intervino Remus–. Gracias por entrar en la ilegalidad para acompañarme –murmuró, sin que nadie excepto sus amigos le escucharan.

James, soñadoramente, rodeó los hombros de Lily y alzó una espada imaginaria.

–¡Uno para todos, y todos para uno! –exclamó risueño–. Aunque no recuerdo de dónde sacaste esa frase, Lils –añadió mirando a su novia.

Ésta le sonrió, golpeándole suavemente el hombro, sin contestarle. Vernon bufó, ufano de saber algo que el otro muchacho no sabía. En el mundo muggle, hasta un niño pequeño sabría que esa frase provenía de ''Los Tres Mosqueteros''.

El señor Evans seguía más rojo que un tomate. Pero lejos de volver a discutir con James, se levantó de su asiento y subió a su habitación dando fuertes pisadas.

La madre de Lily suspiró.

–Bien, hemos avanzado –al ver la cara sorprendida de James y Sirius explicó–: El padre de Lily es terco, pero sabe reconocer cuando una batalla está perdida. Puede que no lo diga, porque tiene el orgullo muy subido en la cabeza –sonrió–, pero ya no se opone a que os caséis –finalizó en dirección a Lily y James.

Ambos se sonrieron ampliamente y se abrazaron con efusividad. Sirius gritó algo incomprensible y se unió al abrazo. Lily se echó a reír y James la secundó. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, la señora Evans y Remus se vieron también arrastrados al abrazo grupal (por Sirius) y todos se reían a carcajadas, felices de la vida.

Petunia y Vernon salieron de la cocina esbozando una mueca. Sin embargo, en su interior, Petunia estaba destrozada. ¿Qué tenía ella en comparación con su hermana? _Nada_, absolutamente nada.

Desde pequeña estaba a la sombra de Lily, que realizaba milagros, que estudiaba, que era guapa, que tenía una sonrisa cautivadora... Ella era la hija mayor que siempre pensaba en moda y en ropa, que era una más del montón, que no tenía nada de especial, la hija mayor a la que nadie hacía caso. Después, resultó que su hermana tenía magia en las venas, que hacía trucos espectaculares con la varita, fue admitida en un colegio muy prestigioso, único en todo el Reino Unido... Ella, en una secundaria pública, de barrio, y, para colmo, sacando malas notas.

Siempre la segundona, siempre detrás de Lily, siempre ''la hermana mayor de Lily'', la que carecía de nombre, la que era ''algo'' de Lily... Y no lo soportaba más.

Pero, ¿quién dijo que la vida es justa?

¿Quién le dijo a Petunia que años después se arrepentiría de sus celos?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os guste y espero comentarios.<strong>

**Atentamente =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	3. La boda LilyxJames

**Disclaimer → HP no me pertenece, yo sólo juego con los personajes. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Brothers.**

**No sé si se hará en otros sitios, pero en mi familia es tradición que los más allegados a ambos novios de un discurso. **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III – La Boda<strong>

Las semanas siguientes fueron una verdadera odisea para Lily.

Desde la primera cena a la que acudieron los tres, no pararon de ir noche sí y noche también. Sirius solía decir que para qué ir y venir si para eso montaban una tienda de campaña y se quedaban a vivir en el invernadero del señor Evans. Remus se opuso, naturalmente, alegando que la familia ya tenía suficiente con soportarles cada noche y darles de comer como para tener que aguantarlos todo el día.

De vez en cuando les acompañaba Peter, pero Lily lo notó alicaído y deprimido. Pero en otras parecía ser el mismo de siempre, así que dejó el asunto estar.

Al final, los padres de Lily no pudieron negarse a la insistencia de James de cargar con los gastos de la boda. Acordaron que pagarían mitad y mitad, aunque el novio no parara de refunfuñar y quejarse. Pese a todo, sería el que se encargara de pagar lo que más costara.

Los preparativos de la boda marchaban viento en popa.

Sirius y Remus habían arreglado por fin que sería el primero quien fuera el padrino de la boda, pero el licántropo quería ser el padrino del primer hijo que tuvieran. Sirius se negó rotundamente y dijo que él sería el padrino del primer niño, pero que dejaría que su amigo fuera el padrino de su primera niña. Habían discutido durante horas, pero al final ganó el joven Black, para desaliento de su amigo: sobornó al pobre Remus diciéndole que se comportaría en la boda. Si no aceptaba, la liaría parda; y el pobre no tuvo más que aceptar para que el día más feliz de sus dos mejores amigos saliera como habían planeado. Además, argumentó Sirius, Remus siempre ganaba las apuestas, era hora de que él ganara algo también.

Lily estaba pletórica de felicidad. Iba a todas las pruebas del vestido con su madre, que daba su opinión de manera experta. Organizaba todos los detalles como la decoración y el lugar, acordando que sería en un parque de Godric's Hollow. Aunque le hubiera gustado, entendía que no pudiese ir de viaje de luna de miel. Pero a la señora Evans le había llamado la atención un pequeño intercambio de miradas entre los tres muchachos, del cual Lily no se había dado cuenta al hallarse de espaldas.

También hubiese querido tener a su hermana como dama de honor, en una especie de tregua tras años de indiferencia y comentarios envenenados. Se lo ofreció en privado, para darle la oportunidad de negarse.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ir siquiera a esa reunión de locos? –Le había dicho–. No sé cómo papá ha podido aceptar una locura como ésta. Por mi parte, yo prefiero alejarme de ti para que no me maten.

Herida, Lily le había contestado:

–¿Vas a echar por la borda años de cariño y complicidad por unos celos de niña? ¡Somos hermanas, Petunia, por Merlín! ¡Se supone que ya lo habías superado!

–¿Superar el qué? ¿Las ganas de ser un monstruo que según tú –recalcó– tuve cuando era una niña? Me temo que te equivocas, _hermana_.

La joven, furiosa y muy herida, había salido de la habitación tras dar un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Petunia se fijó en el fino pergamino de color crema que había sobre la mesa: una invitación para la boda.

Aquel papelito estuvo sobre la mesa durante días, antes de que Petunia tomara finalmente una decisión: por mucho que dijera su hermana, ella tenía un orgullo y una dignidad.

Por otro lado, Lily, resignada, había conseguido que su mejor amiga en Hogwarts, Mary McDonald, volviese a Gran Bretaña el tiempo suficiente para asistir a su boda y ser la dama de honor. Se había ido con su familia a Suecia nada más terminar los estudios para protegerse, puesto que eran unos reconocidos defensores de muggles y sangres sucia. Su entusiasmada amiga le había prometido volver a dos semanas antes del enlace para hacer todas las pruebas. Quiso también invitar a su viejo amigo, a Severus, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que no iría bien. Se presentó en la antigua casa de los Snape, pero halló la puerta cerrada y la casa polvorienta. Supuso que tras acabar Hogwarts no había vuelto a su hogar y se preguntó dónde estaría.

Y todo estaba preparado. Habían escogido finalmente como fecha el treinta y uno de agosto, antes del comienzo de las vacaciones y justo el final de las vacaciones de verano, según las palabras textuales de James para que ''la gente tenga algo que recordar de este verano''. Lily, para más seguridad, había ido realizando toda su parte poco a poco, de modo que cuando faltaban dos semanas para la boda ya estaba todo preparado.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que la parte de James, Sirius y Remus solo estaba medio empezado. Peter, extrañamente, no había participado.

Claro, los dos primeros se habían dedicado a holgazanear, dejándole todo el trabajo al licántropo, alegando que aún había tiempo. El pobre muchacho había intentado rellenar las casi trescientas invitaciones de parte de James sin mucho éxito, y lo había dado por perdido. Además, ellos se encargaban del catering y de la casa donde iban a vivir, ya que los padres del novio siempre habían vivido en Londres, y llevaba casi diez años sin habitar.

Lily puso el grito al cielo y los sacó de su borrachera para ponerlos a trabajar inmediatamente.

Bajo su atenta mirada las invitaciones quedaron a cargo de Sirius, que tenía una letra más fina y elegante, fruto de su educación en la casa Black cuando aún era un niño que no sabía decidir, y James y ella comenzaron con los arreglos de su futuro hogar. Todos echaron una mano como pudieron y con la magia lo arreglaron todo más fácilmente. Una semana antes de la gran fecha, todo estaba preparado en lo referente a las invitaciones (''¡Mi mano! ¡Mi mano!'' lloriqueaba Sirius cual niño sosteniéndose la mano teatralmente, ya que Lily le había prohibido terminantemente usar la magia) y la casa estaba perfecta, pulcra, una mezcla de su gusto y de James (''Podría echarme sobre una cama y no despertarme hasta dentro de una semana'' gimoteaba el novio, después de recorrer casi veinte tiendas).

Mientras tanto, llevó a Remus a probar distintos caterings, para alegría del merodeador y miradas envidiosas de los otros dos.

Al final, llegó el gran día, para disgusto del señor Evans, que había aceptado, no tranquila y pacíficamente como a Lily le hubiese gustado, la inminente boda entre su hija y ''aquel asqueroso patán asaltacunas''.

James paseaba nervioso por todo el saloncito de su futuro hogar en Godric's Hollow, despierto desde las cinco de la madrugada para desesperación de Remus. Sirius, por otro lado, acompañaba a James en su nerviosismo.

–¿Qué va a pasar si se lo piensa mejor, y si me deja plantado?... ¿Qué haré entonces?...

–Espero que lo hayan dejado todo perfecto, el gran Sirius Black no puede morir el día de la boda de Corn... Soy demasiado joven para caer ante la furia pelirroja, demasiado guapo, demasiado perfecto...

Remus intentaba calmar los ánimos, medio adormilado.

–Venga, James, Lily no es así –decía con voz cansina–. Sirius, lo hemos dejado todo perfecto, nada va a salir mal...

A las siete de la mañana, y aunque la hora a la que comenzaba todo era a las doce del mediodía, James empezó a arreglarse. Había conseguido una túnica de color gris perlado, elegante y bastante sobria, que eligió Lily. Nervioso, trataba de imaginarse el vestido de su prometida, pese a que pensaba que nada que le dictara su imaginación estaría demasiado cerca de la realidad. No quiso peinarse, solo pasarse un peine húmedo por el pelo.

–James, esto no es una cita, es tu boda –le reprendió Remus–. Podrías hacer un mínimo por estar presentable, ¿no?

–¡Pero este cabello es marca de los Potter! ¡Si intentara peinarme más, los medios no me reconocerían! –exclamó James.

–Cuando Lily vea que has llamado a los medios... –negaba Sirius con la cabeza, aún preocupado de que algo pudiese salir mal.

–¿No os lo dije? –comentó James distraído–. Se lo dije ayer a Lily y dijo que no le parecía mal. Siempre y cuando se tratara de una esquela pequeña e insignificante en el periódico local.

Remus y Sirius se miraron incrédulos.

A las ocho estaba todavía nervioso y Remus ya se había tomado cuatro tilas. Le parecía que las tres horas que faltaban no pasarían lo suficiente rápido. Se habían reunido allí todos los antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, además de algunos amigos de la Orden, y todo lo que se oían eran felicitaciones y conversaciones alegres. Entre todos destacaba el enorme Hagrid, con su más horrible traje marrón. Aún así, James y Sirius estaban tan nerviosos que parecía que su amigo se dirigía a la horca en vez de al altar. Temía sufrir un colapso mental provocado por sus dos amigos, así que decidió visitar a su amiga, para desesperación de James, al que Lily le había prohibido terminantemente verla antes de la boda.

Se apareció en la habitación de un pequeño hotelito del pueblo, donde se estaban hospedando toda la familia Evans, y también los invitados que había llegado de lejos. La comida y la cena se realizarían en el restaurante del hotel.

Subió a la habitación donde le había dicho Lily que estarían. La puerta estaba entreabierta y decidió entrar. Inmediatamente tuvo que apartarse cuando una bruja bajita y regordeta le empujó hacia un lado.

–¡Apártate, estúpido! ¿No ves que hay trabajo?

Contempló asombrado todo el barullo de la habitación, donde diez brujas con túnicas verde lima trataban de organizarlo todo lo mejor posible. Era una verdadera amalgama de colores, tejidos y polvos de maquillaje. Distinguió a Mary McDonald y a la señora Evans, así como a varias compañeras de Hogwarts. Vio a Alice Longbottom y Andrómeda Tonks charlando amigablemente sentadas en dos butacas, mientras un par de estilistas mágicas les arreglaban el pelo echando diversas pociones y hechizos.

Había oído a Lily comentar que varias de sus amigas y ella habían decidido contratar a un grupo de estilistas para arreglarse todas a la vez en un solo lugar. Compartirían los gastos, de modo que ahorrarían también. Claro que no se imaginaba nada de esto.

Decidió acercarse a la señora Evans, que recibía encantada los cuidados y el maquillaje. Llevaba ya el cabello arreglado en un elegante recogido y sonreía y contestaba a cada pregunta de la curiosa estilista con gusto.

–Buenos días, señora Evans.

–¡Oh, buenos días a ti también, Remus! –sonrió–. ¿Por qué no estás con James?

–Me estaban poniendo nervioso con sus nervios y decidí salir y visitaros. ¿Dónde está Lily?

–No creo que consigas verla –soltó unas risitas–. Ella sola tiene a cinco mujeres detrás suya y del vestido. Parece que no han tenido mucho cuidado al traerlo y se han descosido unos adornos o algo así. La están sacando de sus casillas, mi pobre niña.

Remus sonrió al imaginar la frustración de su amiga y de las estilistas.

–Te veo muy elegante, Remus –alabó la señora al contemplar atentamente la túnica azul marino que le había regalado James.

–Gracias. Emmm... –quiso halagarla, pero no supo cómo hacerlo si tenía la cara cubierta de una poción espesa de color moco.

–No hace falta que me devuelvas el cumplido, muchacho –rió–. Ya sé que esto no tiene muy buena pinta ahora mismo, pero siempre dicen que el fin...

–... justifica los medios –asintió Remus–. Sí, conozco ese dicho. Por cierto, ¿dónde está su marido? No lo he visto aún.

–Se despertó a las seis de la mañana, se arregló y desde entonces está en la cafetería que está al lado de recepción –suspiró la buena mujer.

Antes de que el merodeador pudiese pudiese contestar, llegó la estilista y le echó de malos modos.

Se sintió fuera de lugar en aquella salita y decidió bajar a la cafetería. Los pasillos del hotel no estaban tranquilos tampoco. Camareros, botones y limpiadoras recorrían los pasillos tratando de dejarlo todo más perfecto de lo que ya estaba. Sabían que los Potter era una familia adinerada y que conseguirían un buen pellizco si cumplían bien su cometido.

Bajó las escaleras esquivando a hombres y mujeres que corrían de arriba abajo y llegó a la cafetería, en la que reinaba una relativa calma. Allí estaba el señor Evans vestido con un esmoquin gris (Remus observó extrañado que era el mismo tono de la túnica de James), una taza de café que ya no humeaba en las manos y la mirada perdida en el vacío.

–Buenos días, señor Evans.

El padre de Lily no le contestó. Remus decidió no molestar al hombre y se sentó a su lado y pidió otro café.

–Es increíble cómo crecen –dijo de repente.

Remus pegó un bote en su silla.

–¿Qué?

–Parece ayer cuando Lily aún era un bebé recién nacido. Parece ayer la primera vez que me llamó papá, la vez que dio sus primeros pasos, la vez que la llevé a la guardería por primera vez, la vez en que se cayó por la ventana, la vez en que recibimos la visita de la profesora McGonagall –murmuró–. Han pasado muchos, muchos años, pero todo esto parece ayer.

–S-supongo... –musitó Remus.

–Cuando Lily y Petunia eran niñas pensaba que menudos diablillos con los que me ha tocado lidiar, pero ahora desearía que hubiesen sido niñas para siempre –el señor Evans hablaba sin parar, y Remus solo le contemplaba, algo incómodo–. Me gustaría defenderlas y protegerlas de todo mal, aunque ¿qué puede hacer un simple hombre contra un peligroso asesino con varita? ¿Qué pasaría si mañana mismo yo faltara? ¿Quién cuidaría de mi esposa, de mi Petunia y de mi Lily?

–Cualquiera se ofrecería a ofrecerles un hogar, señor.

–Entre ellos James, ¿verdad? No es un mal chico, debo admitir que solo me cae mal porque se está llevando a mi niña. Tal vez si fuera un poco más maduro... si no os llevara a Sirius, a Peter y a ti a todos lados...

–Siempre hemos sido un cuarteto inseparable –sonrió–. No me imagino yo tampoco una vida sin ellos. Sirius está solo desde que su madre lo repudió y Peter está indefenso, nunca ha sido muy buen mago.

–¿Y tú? ¿Por qué necesitarías estar con ellos?

–Tengo un problema peludo –rió Remus amargamente–. Soy un hombre-lobo. ¿Quién querría estar conmigo si lo supiera? Solo ellos han aceptado la verdad, y me hacen tanta compañía como pueden. Lily también, pero creo que no es bueno exponerla demasiado al peligro.

–Entiendo.

Los dos permanecieron entonces en silencio, tomando a sorbos el café frío.

Mientras, en la habitación donde Lily se estaba arreglando, las estilistas trabajaban a toda prisa, cosiendo unos cristales sobre la fina tela blanca. El ramo que debía llevar estaba en una esquina, en un jarrón con agua. Se trataban de una astromelia, una flor de grandes pétalos de color blanco y pintas rojas, y gipsofilas, unos diminutos racimos de pequeñas flores blancas, que formaban pequeñas bolitas. No había querido ni oír hablar siquiera de flores convencionales como las rosas o los tulipanes. Además, en el lenguaje de las flores, la astromelia significaba ''pensamiento oculto'', que según ella representaba todos los años (dos) que había estado enamorada de James sin decírselo. La gipsofila, en cambio, era ''ternura, infancia, transparencia del alma''. La ternura dirigida a su novio, la infancia en la que convivieron y la transparencia de su alma, de sus sentimientos hacia él.

La novia no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Estaba nerviosa como nunca, más incluso que cuando recibió sus ÉXTASIS. El vestido, el lugar, el mago que oficiaría la ceremonia... Estaba todo arreglado. Pero no había podido evitar el nudo del estómago, que había mantenido durante toda la noche. Apenas había dormitado de vez en cuando, pero nunca más de media hora seguida.

La maquilladora se lo había reprochado al ver las marcadas ojeras que lucía.

Lily se mordía el labio, nerviosa, mientras una estilista le maquillaba. Se había negado a nada demasiado ostentoso o llamativo, solo tonos naturales. Llevaba el cabello semirecogido en forma de dos pequeños moñitos, un poco por encima de la nuca, sujetos cada uno con diez casi invisibles horquillas. El resto del cabello caía en marcados rizos sobre su espalda.

Había decidido seguir la tradición de las bodas muggles, en las que la novia debía llevar algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul.

El ''algo nuevo'' era el vestido, por supuesto. Una verdadera obra de arte en tul y seda con el escote cuajado de cristales e hilo plateado. Por encima de los cristales habían dos tiras de tela blanca de donde asomaban unos cristales, que se entrelazaban formando los tirantes hasta unirse en un pequeño lazo en la espalda. La falda caía lisa y suave, en cascada, con una cola de casi un metro. Una fina capa de gasa cubría la falda, pero al caminar había comprobado que flotaba, etérea y sobrecogedora. Su madre afirmó que causaría un efecto maravilloso en la entrada de la boda.

Lo ''prestado'' se lo había proporcionado su madre al darle los zapatos. Eran de un tacón mucho más alto de lo que la novia acostumbraba, pero tras varias tardes de práctica (sin contar las caídas) los tenía dominados. Eran de color blanco puro, que había conseguido conservar sin que amarillearan, y la señora Evans los había lucido durante una fiesta de su marido, cuando era joven. Muy sencillos, unos peep toe que llevaban un pequeño lacito en el talón. Lily se los había agradecido contenta y satisfecha.

Lo ''viejo'' eran unos pendientes de oro blanco que habían pertenecido a su bisabuela: unos zarcillos en forma de tirabuzón con pequeños diamantes incrustados. Antes habían tenido unas perlas redondas, que la madre de Lily había mandado a un joyero para que se los quitara, alegando que no conjuntaban con los brillantes del vestido.

Fue difícil encontrar lo ''azul'', pero al final halló una fina pulserita de zafiros para llevar en la muñeca derecha, compensando el anillo de la izquierda.

También llevaba la tradicional liga debajo del vestido y se había propuesto cumplir con todas las tradiciones posibles, para sentirse cercana a su familia muggle, ya que la ceremonia sería en lo civil mágico.

Antes de lo que pensaba, las estilistas habían conseguido arreglar los pequeños desajustes con los que había llegado el vestido. No sabía cómo se habían descosido de repente los cristales, pero esperaba que no pasara de nuevo en la ceremonia.

Procedió a ponerse el vestido, con ayuda de las cinco brujas que se encargaban de ella. Con cuidado, se enfundó el él. No quería estropearlo más. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo puesto se contempló incrédula: era mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Le sentaba como un guante y realmente se sentía segura de sí misma. Parecía un hada de las nieves, cuya ilustración había visto en el libro _Animales mágicos y dónde __encontrarlos._

Una de las estilistas suspiró teatralmente.

–Está hermosísima.

Otra, más arisca, masculló.

–Pues todavía hay que poner el velo y evitar que empiece a llorar antes de que sea el momento.

Lily quiso volverse y espetarle que no iba a llorar, que era de tontas, pero con asombro descubrió que tenía los ojos húmedos. Qué tonta soy, pensó con resignación.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla intentando contener las lágrimas, y, a la vez, no estropear el vestido. Dejó que le pusieran un hechizo impermeabilizador a su maquillaje, para evitar accidentes, y que le colocaran los pendientes. El anillo de compromiso estaba ya casi soldado a su dedo desde hacía dos meses, después de la primera cena. Era un pequeño diamante engarzado sobre un aro de platino en forma de finas hojas, que según James representaban hojas de lirios. Su propio nombre significaba ''la que es pura como un lirio'', y fue un bonito detalle que su novio lo recordara.

Le pusieron el velo, que era de una línea muy sencilla, largo y sin adornos, con delicadeza, y lo sujetaron con un fino pasador de cristales como los del vestido, colocándolo justo encima de los moñitos, de donde partía el velo también. Finalmente se subió a los tacones de su madre y se contempló en el espejo.

Justo entonces entraron sus padres y, para su sorpresa, Remus.

–Ya está lista –anunció una de las estilistas.

–¡Oh, estás preciosa, mi niña! ¡Pareces un ángel caído del cielo! –exclamó su madre encantada.

–Oh, sí, tendré que decirle a James que se ponga un babero para no derramar las babas por el suelo –intervino Remus pícaramente.

–Estás muy guapa –comentó su padre, sonriendo con un leve rastro de tristeza.

Había escuchado los consejos de Remus, y debía admitir que le habían hecho mucho bien. Sabía que debía mostrarse feliz para que Lily no pensara mal y nada estropeara un día tan especial.

–¿Estás nerviosa?

–Cómo no –rió Lily forzadamente a la pregunta de su madre–. ¿Qué haces aquí, Remus? ¿No se suponía que estabas con James?

–Pero me estaban poniendo de los nervios así que vine a visitarte. Supuse que tú también estarías nerviosa.

–Mucho –replicó mordiéndose el labio.

–Por cierto, ¿qué hace aquí Andrómeda Tonks? No sabía que la conocieses.

–Y no la conozco –le contestó Lily con pasmosa tranquilidad–. Es que he oído hablar de ella, ya sabes, Sirius, y me entró la curiosidad. Pensé que la boda sería un buen momento para un primer contacto. O, bueno, el segundo.

Remus miró el reloj que había colgado en la pared. Señalaba las once menos cuarto y James, si no se había desmayado ya, tenía que ir saliendo hacia el parque.

–Tengo que irme, Lils. Procura no hacerle esperar demasiado a James –se despidió agitando la mano y guiñando un ojo.

Salió de la habitación para ir a desaparecerse en la calle...

… Y volvió a aparecerse en la puerta de la casa de James. Entró y le salió al paso un alterado Sirius.

–¡Lunático! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

–Pues en el hotel, con Lily. Se lo dije a James, ¿no te lo ha dicho?

–Oh, vamos, si ya hace diez minutos que está dando vueltas en círculos. Me sorprende que no se haya mareado ya.

Efectivamente, James daba rodeos en un espacio tan reducido que parecía estar girando sobre sí mismo. Remus le paró poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. James se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso. Su amigo percibió por el muy alborotado aspecto de su cabello que debía haber hecho lo mismo todo el rato que había estado fuera.

–Ya es casi la hora. ¿Estás preparado?

–No, pero no lo puedo posponer toda mi vida –musitó. De repente, su semblante se iluminó–. ¡Me voy a casar con la mujer de mi vida! –gritó.

Remus sonrió, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza.

–No cantes victoria. Ha estado así media hora, pasando de alegría a depresión sin ton ni son.

–Pues me da igual que le haya dado un ataque de bipolaridad, porque va a ir saliendo sí o sí –comprobó el reloj de pie que había en el salón–. Bueno, vayamos saliendo.

James, mordiéndose las uñas, salió a la calle empujado por sus dos amigos. Era tal su agitación, que Sirius temió que en cuanto llegaran al parque ya no quedaran uñas ni dedos.

Bajo el empuje de los dos amigos llegaron en quince minutos al lugar, pero para entonces, James estaba sudando a mares y se hallaba a punto de hiperventilar. Sirius le daba aire con un folleto publicitario y Remus miraba a otro lado indiferente. Los invitados se reían disimuladamente del novio, que no pareció darse cuenta.

Empezaron a llegar los invitados y todo se sumió en una alegre algarabía de voces y colores. Llegaron parte de la familia Evans, la más cercana, que sabía que Lily era una bruja tras una explosión de magia accidental en una cena familiar, los amigos de Hogwarts, el equipo de quidditch, los profesores, entre ellos una muy contenta McGonagall con una túnica verde botella y Dumbledore, sonriente y feliz, conocidos de James y amigas de Lily. Detrás de todos, en una silla agrandada mágicamente, estaba Hagrid.

En total, cerca de unos trescientos invitados. A pesar de su insistencia, no había logrado convencer a Lily de invitar a la familia Real, que desde siempre había sabido de la existencia de magos y brujas, ni tampoco al club de admiradoras. Aceptó invitar al ministro de Magia, que denegó la invitación por tener una reunión con otro ministro, y también llamó a sus futuros vecinos magos, que estaban muy contentos, aunque algo confusos. A Remus no le extrañaba: era la primera vez que veían a James o a Lily, aunque habían oído hablar de la familia Potter.

Pasaron los minutos, y James sintió que sólo habían sido unos segundos, pero Remus creyó que habían sido horas. Llegó la hora, y sudoroso y con la garganta hecha un nudo, James se dispuso a esperar a la novia. Los invitados tomaron asiento en unas sillas blancas y doradas, y llegó el mago, un hombre ya mayor, con la voz clara y potente. Sirius se dispuso en su lugar y Remus se sintió aliviado al sentarse en primera fila, lejos del nerviosismo de James.

Se oyó el ruido de las llantas del coche al frenar. Sonó la música y James, impulsivamente, se dio la vuelta para ver a Lily.

Allí iba su futura esposa de la mano del sonriente señor Evans y James comprobó algo más tranquilo que no le guardaba rencor. Pero fue Lily la que acaparó toda su atención. Estaba muy guapa, radiante, y todo lo que había a su alrededor parecía contagiarse de su luz. Le sonreía ampliamente y, por fin, olvidó todo su nerviosismo. Les seguía Mary McDonald, vestida con un vestido de un suave tono verde pálido, y una tropa de tres niñas pequeñas, familiares de Lily, vestidas también de un suave verde para la ocasión.

James recibió contento la mano de Lily y no pudo resistirse a saludarla:

–¡Estás preciosa!

Su novia le devolvió la sonrisa a través del velo y ambos se giraron hacia el mago para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

–Damas y caballeros, hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a estas dos almas nobles...

Lily se sentía pletórica de felicidad, no podía creer que fuera real y no un cuento de hadas. Voldemort parecía entonces muy lejano, y solo veía las cosas de color rosa.

James no podía creer que hasta hacía unos minutos hubiese estado tan nervioso. Sentía la mano de Lily sobre su brazo, cálida y reconfortante, y no pudo evitar tener los ojos húmedos. Se dijo a sí mismo que era humillante y que debía contener las lágrimas, pero no podía evitarlo.

El mago indicó que sacaran las varitas y Lily casi pudo ver los ojos de su familia desencajándose. Contuvo las risitas, que serían de todo menos oportunas, pero James le miró aún así inseguro. Le sonrió para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

–James Charlus, ¿aceptas a Lily Marie como esposa, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?

–Sí, acepto.

–Lily Marie, ¿aceptar a James Charlus como esposo, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?

–Acepto –murmuró Lily, con la mirada puesta en los ojos de James.

Llegó el momento que James llevaba deseando desde que dio comienzo la ceremonia.

–Así pues, os declaro unidos de por vida. Puede besar a la novia.

Le levantó el velo temblorosamente a su ahora mujer. Lo colocó cuidadosamente y le llegó de un lado la exclamación de Sirius:

–¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Tengo hambre y el banquete se enfría!

''Idiota'' pensó James. Lily le miraba con ilusión y se alzó de puntillas sobre los zapatos de tacón. James rodeó su cara con las manos y Lily las pasó por su cuello, aún con el ramo en las manos. La joven cerró los ojos y James la imitó.

Unieron los labios, pero Lily sabía que era algo más. Sintió la conexión, el amor, más fuerte que nunca, como un lazo invisible que los uniría incluso a través de mares. Le pareció que el contacto duraba horas, sumergidos en una pequeña burbuja, y pronto se les llenó el oído con una salva de aplausos, procedente de todos lados. Los invitados se habían puesto de pie y aplaudían con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Algunas mujeres como la madre de Lily o Andrómeda Tonks, al lado de su esposo, lloraban con los pañuelos en las manos. A la novia le conmovió que Andrómeda, sin conocerla, siendo la segunda vez que se veían, llorara con tanto sentimiento en su boda. Se notó los ojos húmedos y un nudo en la garganta; no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla mientras empezaban a recibir las felicitaciones de los invitados.

James parecía un niño ilusionado con un nuevo juguete mientras saludaba todo el mundo con una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía salirse de los límites de su cara. Con la mano de Lily sobre el brazo fueron a hacerse unas fotos. En varias ocasiones, Sirius se puso delante de él, desesperando al fotógrafo, hasta que Lily le advirtió que si seguía así no probaría nada del banquete.

Fueron al hotel para comienzo al banquete. Tomaron la comida entre risas, después de quitarse el velo para no estropearlo. El señor Evans se alegraba de ver de nuevo a algunos primos que no veía desde hacía años, de modo que pronto olvidó el sentimiento de pérdida. Lily también se alegró al ver que todos sus invitados lo pasaban bien.

Faltaba mucha gente que le hubiera gustado que fueran... Y no se trataba del ministro ni de ningún desconocido. Petunia, Severus, la abuela, que había muerto varios años atrás... A ellos si los echaba en falta, pero eso no impidió que se lo pasara bien. Después de todo, era su boda.

Lily nunca supo que James había ido a visitar a Snape después de saber que era seguro que se casarían. Intuía que su novia no se atrevería a invitarle para evitar problemas entre su antiguo amigo y él, pero también quería que Lily tuviera a su alrededor a todos los que quería en un día tan especial. Aunque no presenciara la ceremonia, que se acercara a saludar al menos.

Localizó rápidamente al muchacho gracias a sus contactos y fue a visitarlo al diminuto cuartucho que tenía en el Callejón Diagon. Le abrió la puerta Snape, pero un Snape muy diferente.

Se veía claramente que, sin la comida de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, había adelgazado rápidamente y había tenido que aprovechar sus antiguas túnicas del colegio quitándoles el escudo de Hogwarts. El pelo lo tenía más sucio y grasiento que nunca y parecía que su piel cetrina no había visto la luz en varias semanas.

–Potter –gruñó.

–Snape –respondió.

–¿Qué quieres? No estoy para bromas.

James le extendió una invitación a la boda, sin decirle nada. Snape la cogió con desconfianza y la leyó.

Se le fueron desorbitando los ojos cada vez más, hasta tenerlos completamente abiertos, mientras sus dedos apretujaban el fino pergamino.

–Me gustaría que vinieras. Aunque solo sea a saludar. Sirius no te molestará.

–¿Para qué? ¿Para ver cómo esa sangre sucia y tú vivís un final feliz de cuento?

–Por Lily. Creo que le gustaría que fueras.

El siguiente movimiento del joven le sorprendió. Sacó la varita, pero Snape solo se había arremangado, enseñándole el antebrazo izquierdo, en el que se veía claramente una Marca Tenebrosa negra y oscura.

–Ten mucho cuidado, Potter. Puede que algún día, mi varita decida apuntar a tu espalda... o a la de esa sangre sucia.

–¡Serás...! –exclamó alzando la varita.

Pero Snape se había dado la vuelta y se había Desaparecido. Fue la última vez que James lo vio.

No pudo comprender porqué Snape le había enseñado el antebrazo, dando aviso así a toda la Orden de que había un nuevo mortífago. Se alejó sin decir nada más y avisó a Dumbledore, que negó con la cabeza, entristecido.

La mente de James volvió a la fiesta y desechó esos pensamientos tan lúgubres. No le quedó más remedio, puesto que Sirius empezó a decir su discurso, con una chuleta en la mano y más borracho que una cuba. Su túnica negra estaba sorprendentemente limpia aún. Se subió al escenario que había al final de la sala.

–¡Atención! Hip... ¡Atención! –Repitió–. V-Voy a dar mi discorsu... ¡No! Discurso...

–¿Crees que es prudente que Sirius diga su discurso tan borracho? –le susurró Lily a su esposo.

–¡Oh, vamos! Déjame que me divierta un poco. ¿Ves ese gramófono? Lunático está grabando la vergüenza de Canuto. Si se descontrola demasiado, allí está Lun para evitarlo, y si todo sale bien, me reiré de Canuto el resto de su vida. ¡A saber que tonterías dice! –le respondió James también en susurros.

Lily suspiró y James le robó un beso, dejándola sonrojada y turbada.

–¡Que la parejita deje algo para la noche de bodas y me preste atención! –gritó Sirius, parecía algo más despejado–. C-Como os decía, conocí a Corn el día de empezar el colegio... Vi como una especie de enano con gafas y estropajo negro en la cabeza se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa... que parecía estar destripándome en su imaginación...

–Destripándote estoy yo ahora... –masculló James mientras Lily se reía suavemente.

–Y, y luego vi a Lun... un niño con depresión, tan seriecito como un buen niño de mamá...

Remus se daba con la mano en la frente, mientras empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado que Sirius subiera al escenario. Tuvo ganas de detenerlo, pero sentía curiosidad por saber qué más decía.

–Y e-el último fue Gus, como siempre... un niño con cara de rata que hoy no está porque tiene que cuidar de su mami enfermita... El asqueroso t-traidor... P-pensé, ¿por qué el gran Sirius Black, el más g-guapo y famoso, el que se enorgullece de ser un traidor a la sangre, no se hace sus amigos? C-claro que temí que el enano con gafas me destripara, p-pero, ¿qué es la vida sin un poquito de emoción?

James y Remus sintieron repentinas ganas de levantarse y tirarse sobre Sirius, pero Lily tiró del brazo de su marido y Remus se contentó con estrujar la cortina roja del escenario.

–E-En el tren, vi a la pelirroja... –Lily apretó la mano de James con tanta fuerza que él temió encontrarse sus dedos amoratados– sentada con don Pelo Grasiento... y p-pensé, ¡pero qué chica tan guapa!

Lily suspiró aliviada y James dejó de temer por la vida de su amigo. Remus también se relajó detrás de las cortinas, suspirando. Sirius dio un mordisco a la chuleta.

El señor Evans se estaba riendo de lo lindo junto a su mujer, junto a todos los demás de la familia Evans. Los profesores también sonreían junto a los amigos de la Orden. Andrómeda se tapaba los ojos con la mano, rogando que Sirius no hiciese demasiado el ridículo.

–H-Hablamos con ella y, ¡oh! Q-Que mandona e irritable resultó ser la pequeña damita.

Lily estrujó entre sus manos el mantel resoplando para sus adentros. James le sujetó las manos, pero se echó hacia atrás al ver la mirada asesina de su mujer.

–Y m-menudo carácter que tiene... los golpes que me daba... creo que aún tengo los moratones...

–¡Sirius! ¡Por tus muertos, cállate si no quieres ser uno! –susurró Remus precipitadamente.

–¡Oh, Lun! ¿Q-Qué más da si a alguno de mis muertos le da por revolverse en su tumba? ¡Por mí, mejor! C-Casi todos los Black son unos asquerosos defensores de la p-pureza de la sangre, anticuados y estirados. ¡M-Me gustaría ver la cara de mi querida madre si supiera que he comido en la casa de un muggle! Los únicos que hemos salido decentes somos Andy y yo...

–¡Oh, sí, porque tú eres la máxima expresión de la decencia! –masculló Lily sarcásticamente.

–¿Por dónde iba? –preguntó Sirius perdido–. ¡Ah, sí! Yo, con mi caritativa y generosa alma, me hice amigo de Corn, de Lun y de Gus... ¡N-Nos dejaron a los cuatro en Gryffindor, la casa de los leones y los valientes! Y, y claro, la pelirroja también cayó allí. S-Siempre dije que tendría que haber ido a Ravenclaw, a esa casa de estirados-no-rompo-las-reglas-porque-no-es-inteligente. U-Una vez salí con Rebecca Smith, y resulta, que pese a lo buenorra que estaba, era un estrecha que...

Remus salió al escenario, le dio una colleja a Sirius y volvió a su sitio.

–¡V-Vale, vale! Ya he pillado la indirecta. B-Bueno, por donde iba, e-el castillo no dejó ni un solo secreto oculto para nosotros... E-En nuestra primera s-semana encontramos casi veinte pasadizos... A-Así que, por merodear tanto, decidimos llamarnos los merodeadores... ¡Orgullo merodeador!... –gritó levantando la chuleta–. La idea fue de Lun... el más brillante de los cuatro... la cabeza pensante detrás de nuestras travesuras...

McGonagall le miró incrédula, boquiabierta, y Dumbledore sonrió divertido. Otros, como la profesora Sprout, negó con la cabeza. Hagrid rió.

–¡Oh, venga, Minnie, no me mires así! –dijo dirigiéndose a la subdirectora–. A Corn se le ocurría la idea, Lun le daba los toques técnicos que nos faltaban a nosotros y lo pulía todo. Yo solía ser quien lo hacía todo... y Gus ¿Gus? Poco hacía, pero se le quiere igual...

–Ejem, ejem, creo que ya has dicho suficiente, Sirius –dijo Remus sonrojado.

Salió al escenario, agitó la varita e hizo que Sirius se elevara unos palmos por encima del suelo.

–¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No he terminado! ¡Nooooo! –Sirius intentó agarrarse en vano al micrófono, pero su amigo fue implacable: despegó los dedos del animago y se lo llevó al patio del hotel, donde Sirius recibiría una pequeña sesión de agua fría para despejarse.

James soltó un par de risotadas al ver la cara de Sirius, desesperada y aterrada.

–¡No! ¡Corn, hermano, ayúdame!

–¡Deja que Lunático te ayude a aclararte!

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Te juro que contaré tus más íntimos secretos, que no sabían Lun ni Gus!

–¡No creo!

Sirius no pudo cumplir su amenaza. Remus lo mantuvo con la correa corta lo que quedó de banquete, mientras James, Lily y todos los demás invitados se reían alegremente de él.

La siguiente en dar su discurso fue la profesora McGonagall.

–Conocí primero a la señorita Evans... –¡Ahora es la señora Potter!, gritó James desde el otro lado– debido a que destacaba por encima de sus compañeros, en la antesala del comedor, antes de la Selección. A Potter lo vi inmediatamente después: se enzarzó en una pelea contra el niño de al lado...

–¡Nuestra primera pelea con Quejicus! –exclamaron James y Sirius, orgullosos.

–Tuve el placer –ironizó– de tratar mucho a los cuatro muchachos en los siguientes años. Sobre todo, en la sala de castigos o en mi despacho. Jamás he quitado tantos puntos a mi propia casa, nunca en mis veinte años de docencia. Hubo veces en que los puntos de nuestra casa se hallaron en números negativos, incluso. Creo que casi cada día había algún merodeador garabateando unas frases en algún despacho o limpiando los trofeos en la Sala.

–¡Oh, sí! De tanto verlos ya casi me los sé de memoria –saltó James, ilusionado–. Si quiere, puedo recitarle el trozo que limpiaba siempre. Melanie Marie Sawyer, Doris Elisabeth Smith, Ralph Frank Swan, Demetrius Alfred Randall, John Adrien Riordan, Tom Sorvolo Riddle, Francis Eleanor Rooan...

–¡Suficiente, Potter!

–¡Oh, cómo me recuerda a los tiempos de colegio! ¿Lo recuerdáis, Corn, Lun?

–¡Claro que sí, Canuto! Pero tal vez porque hace solo dos meses que salimos de allí. Solo tal vez... –rió Remus.

–¡Basta, Potter, Black, Lupin! Oh, por Merlín, cuantos dolores de cabeza me disteis, cuantos dolores de cabeza... Nunca creí que Lily fuera a casarse realmente con Potter. Aún recuerdo lo que armaban por los pasillos, en San Valentín, persiguiéndola para que fuese con Potter a Hogsmeade. Si mal no recuerdo, aquel día tuve que quitarle diez puntos a Evans por hechizarte en medio del pasillo.

–¿Solo diez? ¡Pero si a mí me solía quitar veinte! –masculló James indignado hacia Lily, que le miraba con una sonrisa de no haber roto un plato.

–Pero el paso de los años me ha permitido conocerlos a todos a fondo, y no me queda más que decir que siempre serán un dolor de cabeza, pero un dolor de cabeza unido, inteligente, que valora la amistad por encima de todo... Y no obstante, sois cuatro dolores de cabeza distintos, cada uno diferente a los demás, especial a su manera. Evans, además de ser la mejor alumna que ha pisado Hogwarts en muchos años, es una persona fuerte y valiente, digna de mi casa. Sin más, debo decir que me alegro de haberlos conocido.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras la profesora volvía a sentarse. Lily se secó una pequeña lagrimita de emoción y Sirius se secó otra imaginaria.

–¡Qué bonito! –sollozó James, fingidamente.

–¡Lo más bonito que he escuchado en mi vida! –asintió Remus.

–¡Absolutamente conmovedor! –exclamó Sirius.

–Por una vez, coincido con vosotros.

El resto de la comida pasó entre risas y conversaciones alegres. Hagrid, al cabo de unas cuantas copas, estaba rojo y hablaba con la voz más alta de lo normal. Remus terminó prohibiéndole a Sirius más alcohol, y Lily apoyó completamente a su mejor amigo. A gritos, suplicando y abrazando la mejor botella de whisky de fuego, le pidió ayuda a James.

Trató de interferir y echar una mano al animago, pero la mirada que le propinó su ahora esposa y el licántropo le convencieron de lo contrario.

A regañadientes, Sirius aceptó.

El señor Evans se acercó a ellos y conversaron amigablemente durante horas. Divertidos, James y él compartieron algunas anécdotas acerca de Lily.

Contaron la vez en que Lily se cayó por la ventana, cuando apareció de repente en su habitación, cuando en realidad estaba discutiendo con Petunia en el salón; cuando sufrieron el ataque de los mortífagos en el supermercado...

A cambio, James le contó la primera vez que la vio, la primera conversación civilizada, cuando los pillaron a los cuatro después de una travesura y Lily, accidentalmente, estaba con ellos, y lo que ocurrió después cuando los castigaron a los cinco.

Avergonzada, y viendo que era imposible que los dos se callaran, Lily entabló conversación con Andrómeda Tonks.

Descubrió que era mujer la mar de agradable, defensora de muggles y sangres sucia, que había estudiado Derecho Mágico. Lily se planteó por un momento seguir esa carrera, pero habría que verlo. Entendió también el sincero cariño que Sirius profesaba hacia ella y prometieron mantener el contacto. El tiempo pasó de una manera increíble, y decidieron salir a hacerse unas cuantas fotos más. Para alivio y alegría de Lily, Sirius decidió comportarse como un ser humano normal y posar como cualquier otro.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre risas y conversaciones. Descansaron un breve momento antes de la cena, más bien un tentempié, para abrir el baile.

Como dictaba la tradición, James y Lily abrieron el baile con un vals entre risas y sonrisas. Entre tropezones y pisadas mal disimuladas, por parte de Lily, y muecas de dolor y toses que disimulaban quejidos, por parte de James, el baile avanzó lentamente. Para sorpresa de la novia, resultó que James era un excelente bailarín.

–A mi madre le gustaban estas cosas –explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Su padre la reclamó después, antes de Sirius y de Remus, que accedió a regañadientes, hostigado por sus dos amigos. Se sentó inmediatamente, sonrojado, al terminar la pieza que tocaban.

Toda la noche estuvo Lily bailando, mientras conversaba con los invitados. Llegó a entablar conversación, según contó, con más de la mitad de los invitados.

Se sentía feliz, pletórica, plena. Casi no notó la falta de los que hubiese querido que asistiesen, y rió como nunca. James aún conservaba aquella sonrisa que la desquiciaba, de oreja a oreja, que deslumbraba a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Él también era feliz, como si flotara en una isla de alegría mientras Voldemort estaba al otro lado del mar, lejos de él y todos sus seres queridos.

No sabía que más tarde recibiría la noticia de que los mortífagos habían atacado el Callejón Diagon mientras celebraban su boda, pero aún lo ignoraba y todo estaba lejos.

Sirius había vuelto a emborracharse, esta vez acompañado de su amigo y de Remus, que bebió lo suficiente para ''soltarse'' un poco. En un momento dado de la noche, Sirius y James se subieron a la tarima y empezaron a desafinar:

¡Puedes arrancarme el corazón del pecho  
>y convertir en murmullo t-tenue mi voz,<br>reducir toda una vida sólo a un renglóoooooon!

Lily se sonrojó junto a su padre y su madre (lo que quedó de su vida fingiría que aquel episodio no existió), mientras Remus los señalaba con una copa en la mano, ya bastante borracho, aunque manteniendo la cordura.

–¡Sois penosos! –abucheó.

Ni James ni Sirius le hicieron caso alguno. Abrazándose por los hombros, cogieron el micrófono con aún más brío.

Puedes sobre mí dar opinión s-sesgada,  
>criticar mi oficio ¡que no es porvenir!,<br>que alimento la hoguera de la imaginacióooooon.

McGonagall bufó incrédula y Hagrid se rió.

–Debo reconocer que al menos son sinceros y consecuentes. Aunque más que la imaginación, alimentan la rebeldía, el caos y el desorden –opinó afablemente la profesora Sprout.

A su lado, Flitwick asintió enérgicamente.

–Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Dumbledore reía también, junto a los Longbottom, que habían acudido también a la fiesta.

Merodeador soy, merodeador seréeeee,  
>conductor de humor a tu rutinaria vida,<br>fabrico recuerdos que atas con alegría a mi canción.

La señora Evans rió al ver cómo versionaban la letra para adaptarla. Los invitados ya no hablaban, sino que se habían girado hacia la tarima y se reían al contemplar a los improvisados cantantes.

Estamos l-locos de atar,  
>somos trovadores que en tu ciudad<br>damos pinceladas de color  
>a tu gris realidaaaaaad.<p>

–Ya ves, mamá. Reconocen que está locos de atar. ¿Crees que deberíamos meterlos en un loquero? –bromeó Lily.

–Pero también dicen que traen color a tu vida, hija. Creo que no me atrevería a hacerlo.

Somos mitad caballeros,  
>mitad bohemios y e-embusteros,<br>no somos lo que un padre quiere  
>para su hijita bebéeeeeee.<p>

–¿Seguro que tienen una parte de caballeros? –resopló Andrómeda al ver el sonrojo de Lily, que miraba a su padre. Fulminó con la mirada a su primo, que no le devolvió la mirada.

–Míralos –mascullaba el señor Evans–. ¡Pero si él mismo anuncia que no es adecuado para ti!

–Están borrachos, querido –intervino conciliadora su esposa.

El mejor día es en el que el alma tiene hambre y sed,

no olvides lo aprendido, no dejes de c-comprender,

rodéate de buenos y tú lo parecerás,

rodéate de sabios y algo en ti se quedaráaaaa.

–Ni con tres mil sabios ni buenos se os quedará algo –masculló Lily divertida.

Hasta que el cuerpo aguante,  
>hasta que quiera mi voz,<br>hasta que el cuerpo aguante  
>seguiré viviendo tal como sooooooooooooooy.<p>

El público aplaudió con alegría, divertidos, y muchos riéndose a carcajadas. Ambos hicieron una reverencias torpes, tropezándose entre sí.

Remus les hizo señas para que bajaran y se los llevó a ambos al patio.

–¿Adónde han ido?

–No tengo ni idea, papá –negó Lily, preocupada. Sospechaba que debían ser motivos grandes e importantes para que James saliera de la boda que él esperó durante meses con tanta ilusión.

O, más bien, desde que le pidió matrimonio, una tarde bajo uno de los sauces llorones que bordeaban el lago, cerca de los acantilados.

* * *

><p>–<em>No sé qué va a pasar mañana, ni lo que pasará cuando salgamos de Hogwarts. Me encantaría decir que viviré, que estudiaré para auror y viviré como cualquier otro, pero no puedo. Soy un traidor a la sangre, que se junta con Dumbledore y hombres-lobo. Me perseguirán. Y, por eso mismo, quiero vivir la vida al máximo, no quiero lamentar nada en el lecho de mi muerte. No quiero lamentar haber vivido sin ti –<em>en aquel momento, James se agachó y sacó el anillo ante su incrédula mirada, ya humedecida–._ Te quiero, te adoro, te amo y daría mi vida por ti. Te amo más que a mi propia vida, más que a nada. Te bajaría las estrellas si me las pidieras, te daría lo que fuese por hacerte feliz, por hacerte reír, por mantenerte a salvo. Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos. Lily Evans, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

Lily le había mirado con sorpresa, con incredulidad, pero sentía el corazón henchido de felicidad, con la alegría corriéndole por las venas como ríos que se desbordaban. James sudaba la gota gorda, nervioso, y hasta tembloroso.

Se había abalanzado sobre él, casi cinco minutos después, gritando de pura alegría, y había aceptado la propuesta. Le había cubierto la cara a besos, y James se los había devuelto, con una sonrisa tan grande como la luna creciente.

Sirius, Remus y Peter habían salido de un arbusto y se habían unido al abrazo, con el joven Black gritando de alivio. La larga decisión de Lily les había cobrado fractura a todos.

* * *

><p>Lily cerró los ojos, soñadora. Recordaría las palabras de la declaración de James toda su vida, aunque a opinión de otros eran cursis y destilaban demasiada miel, demasiado típicas de una novela rosa. Sonrió al recordar lo que le preguntó a James cuando por fin se calmó.<p>

* * *

><p>–<em>Oye, James, ¿decías en serio lo de las estrellas?<em>

–_¡Claro! –_le había contestado, aún afectado por la emoción del momento.

–_Entonces, ¿me bajarías la Osa Mayor? Es mi estrella favorita._

James había palidecido ante el rostro inocente de su prometida.

–_Yo... e-este, Lils, verás, si quitamos la estrella, yo, ¿c-cómo se orientaría la gente? _–había balbuceado.

–_No importa. Para eso están las brújulas, ¿no? O el hechizo brújula, en su defecto. _

James había empezado a sudar la gota gorda de nuevo, y pasaron unos instantes antes de que Lily se echara a reír en su cara, destensándole de inmediato.

Detrás de ellos, los otros tres merodeadores también se habían reído.

* * *

><p>Lily decidió salir a buscarlos, no fuera que se metieran en problemas. Se recogió la cola del vestido y se echó un chal por encima de los hombros. Salió al patio y los encontró a los tres chorreando de agua.<p>

–Pero, ¿qué os ha pasado? –les preguntó preocupada.

–Necesitábamos despejarnos –contestó James–. Ven conmigo –le pidió– quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Lily tomó la mano que James le tendía y sintió de inmediato que se Desaparecían del lugar. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir solo cuando tocó el suelo con los pies.

El paisaje le era muy familiar. Mucho, tanto que aseguraría que allí había pasado muchas veces, primero con sus amigas, y, más tarde, con James y los merodeadores: estaban en el camino que partía de la verja de Hogwarts hasta Hogsmeade. De hecho, estaban justo delante de la verja, con sus familiares cerdos con alas. La silueta del castillo se recortaba contra la fresca noche veraniega. Lily sonrió con nostalgia.

–Hogwarts, dulce Hogwarts –suspiró James.

Los otros dos le corearon con otro suspiro.

Lily carraspeó.

–Ejem, chicos, a mí también me ha encantado volver a ver el colegio, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí?

–Tenemos otro regalito para ti, pelirroja –explicó Sirius con una pícara media sonrisa.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Lily sospechosamente.

–Es un regalo sorpresa –dijo Remus, sonriendo con travesura.

–Ven, síguenos –le apremió James, tirándole de la mano.

Lily decidió confiar en ellos. Se levantó la falda del vestido y caminó detrás de los merodeadores, atravesando la verja del colegio. Pensó que se acercarían al colegio, o al campo de quidditch, pero James la condujo hacia el lago. Una vez allí, le instaron a sentarse en el césped.

–¡NO, no y no! –se negó Lily–. ¡Me niego a manchar este vestido! ¡No lo haré!

–Está bien, está bien –le apaciguó James. Conjuró una mantel limpia sobre el césped para cubrirlo. Algo más satisfecha, Lily se sentó cuidadosamente.

James comprobó una y otra vez el reloj de su padre, que le había dado en el lecho de muerte, tres meses antes de... lo ocurrido. Estaba nervioso y Sirius se mordía las uñas, compartiendo su nerviosismo. Remus estaba tranquilo, y trataba de tranquilizar a Lily.

–¿Puedo saber ya de una maldita vez lo que está ocurriendo? –exigió Lily.

A su lado, Remus sacó un pequeño reloj de cadena.

–Ya falta poco –murmuró–. Sí. Tres, dos, uno...

Un fuerte siseo, que parecía provenir desde el otro lado del lado, rompió el silencio de la noche, acallando todo tipo de ruidos que provenían del Bosque.

–Mira, Lily –señaló James.

Estalló en el cielo, como un fuego artificial muggle, pero a la vez era totalmente distinto. Las chispas de luz se dispersaron hasta formar una escena. Lily reconoció a James, a Sirius, a Remus y a Peter, y también a sí misma. Y también estaba Severus. Eran más pequeños, más niños. Parecían estar en el tren, de camino a Hogwarts. La escena se movió, y Lily se vio a sí misma dando la vuelta para salir del vagón.

–Esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos –susurró James a su lado–. Recuerdo que pensé que eras preciosa, hasta que abriste la boca –rió levemente–. Tenías un aire de mandona, pero a la vez me caíste de maravilla.

Las chispas cayeron en seguida como lluvia de brillantes sobre la negra superficie del lago. Lily distinguió a varias sirenas observando estupefactas los restos de los fuegos. Casi sintió el impulso de reírse al ver la mueca de sorpresa en las caras de aquellos seres, tan feos como los grindylows con los que compartían el lago.

Otro siseo ascendió en el cielo y Lily esperó expectante a observar la escena que se formaría. Las chispas formaron rápidamente el Sombrero Seleccionador y Lily se vio a sí misma con él puesto. Las lucecitas formaron la palabra Gryffindor entre grandes exclamaciones por encima de su cabeza.

No pudo reprimir la sonrisa, y a su lado, los merodeadores disfrutaban también del espectáculo.

Escena tras escena fueron pasando una tras otra. Algunas no supo identificarlas, como una de los cuatro corriendo para huir de quien parecía ser Filch, pero a su lado, James y Sirius se las explicaban.

–Esa fue de primera travesura... ¡Y ese de nuestro primer pasadizo secreto! ¿Lo recuerdas, Lun? –suspiró Sirius con nostalgia.

Pero también distinguió escenas en las que ella estaba incluida. Veces en las que durante las clases se afanaba por ser la primera en contestar, cuando Slughorn le daba palmaditas de felicitación cuando daba alguna respuesta especialmente ingeniosa.

Lily se sintió morir de vergüenza al ver la parte de su primera clase de vuelo. Recordaba aquel desastroso día, cuando no pudo elevar el vuelo más de un metro antes de caerse. Solo Sirius se rió un poco, al estar lo suficientemente lejos de la veloz mano de Lily, entrenada por los años. James apretaba los labios y Remus no comentaba nada. Desde luego, no tenía derecho, sobre todo al caer él solo un poco después de Lily.

–No puedo creer que hayáis incluido eso –masculló la novia.

–No pudimos resistirlo, pelirroja. Fue épico, debes reconocerlo –sonrió.

No pudo seguir protestando, porque continuaron pasando las imágenes. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver que habían puesto varias escenas de quidditch, como el primer partido de James, su primer gol como cazador, el primer partido de Sirius...

Frunció el ceño al ver una en la que los cuatro merodeadores estaban reunidos alrededor de una cama del cuarto.

–¿Qué hacíais? –preguntó sospechosamente.

–¡Hey, prefecta perfecta! No seas malpensada. Fue el súper importante momento del último día de las vacaciones de Pascua del primer año donde decidimos el nombre de nuestro grupo y nuestros apodos. ¡Fue un momento histórico! –exclamó Sirius.

–Entiendo –rió la aludida.

Pasaron inmediatamente a escenas en las que Lily golpeaba a los merodeadores, a su primera visita a Hogsmeade, y pasaron al quinto año, cuando Lily y Remus recibieron las insignias de prefectos, hasta la insignia de Premio Anual para James y Lily. Seguidamente, la primera cita de Lily y James, el primer beso, la pedida, el anillo...

Pero hubo también escenas muy tristes, y Lily sintió la mano de James apretando la suya al verlas. Vio el rostro de quien parecía un hombre ya anciano, cerrando lentamente los ojos, exhalando su último suspiro.

–Es mi padre –murmuró James–. No pude estar al lado de mi madre cuando murió.

Lily le apretó la mano también, con los ojos húmedos.

Hasta terminar con los nombres de ambos, entrelazados, a los que les corearon varias chispas más.

Lily, a esas alturas, ya estaba llorando de emoción. James la había cubierto con otra manta que había hecho aparecer de la nada. Se secó las lágrimas.

–Muchas gracias –murmuró–. Aunque me extraña que no hayáis puesto nada del cuarto curso. ¿No fue entonces cuando os hicisteis animagos?

–Nos hubiese encantado –afirmó James–, pero había más gente viendo esto, y no quería acabar en Azkaban esta noche ¿sabes?

–¿Hay más gente involucrada? –se sorprendió.

–Por supuesto. ¿Quién crees que controlaba todo esto mientras estamos aquí?

–Entonces, Peter...

–No estaba con su madre –dijo Remus sonriente–. Estuvo todo el día preparando esto. Y tranquila: le hemos dado un buen pellizco por hacerlo y saltarse la fiesta.

–En realidad –puntualizó Sirius–. Le obligamos a hacerlo por no haber participado en los preparativos.

Lily sonrió, con los ojos humedecidos.

–¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado? –inquirió.

Riendo, se lanzó a los brazos de su novio.

–¿Cómo no iba a gustarme, so tonto?

–Es que pensé que ya que no podíamos ir de luna de miel por todo lo que está pasando, quería que al menos tuvieses una compensación.

–No había necesidad de hacerlo –murmuró Lily acercando su rostro al de James.

Y justo mientras ambos cerraban los ojos, antes de unir los labios delante de los otros dos merodeadores, Lily tuvo un último pensamiento:

No importaba lo que hubiera fuera. No importaba que Voldemort estuviese constantemente planeando sobre ellos como una amenaza permanente. No importaba la guerra, no importaba la Orden.

Nada importaba, porque mientras hubiese momentos como aquél, la lucha y los dolores valían la pena. Mientras hubiese un atisbo de amor en el mundo, decidió Lily, ella lucharía para que se hiciese realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya cumplido vuestras expectativas. Me ha costado mucho hacer este capítulo, sobre todo porque quise buscar inspiración en fotos reales. <strong>

**El vestido es el modelo Enea, de Manuel Mota, para la colección de 2012 de Pronovias.**

**El pasador y el velo son similares a los que lució Charlene de Mónaco. Me gustó su peinado, pero me pareció demasiado austero y rígido para alguien más joven. Que sencillez, que elegancia, me encantaron. De hecho, su vestido para la ceremonia religiosa me gustó más que el de Kate Middleton, pese a que fue menos comentado.**

**Los zapatos, los pendientes y el anillo los encontré en Google Imágenes.**

**Atentamente =)**

**lady Evelyne**


End file.
